Everyone Changes
by Apricots-from-Nara
Summary: Cell has once again escaped death, however he finds himself in a future where Goku and his son, Gohan, have grown far beyond him, with victories against foes far more powerful than he. Utterly determined to prove his perfection, Cell soon finds himself doing something he never expected. Changing. (Not a slow burn. Things will go fast. Mostly Cell/OC with some GoChi and VegeBul)
1. Chapter 1

He was… Alive?

Cell found himself very much living. On earth no less. The last thing he recalled was being in hell. Now though he was in a vast frozen wasteland.

He chuckled, then laughed, loud and unhinged. He truly was perfect. Somehow he had escaped hell itself. Somehow he was here again.

He regained himself, holding his chin, musing out loud to himself. "Now, I wonder how I got here? Dragon balls? No, no, who would wish for me?" he looked up at the sky, "Ah, perhaps one of my cells survived Gohan's attack and lay frozen and dorment."

He had never really tested if he could regenerate from a frozen cell, not that he would want to. But that was seemingly the only logical choice wasn't there? He was satisfied at least with the answer.

He looked out over the ice, honing in on Gohan's signature. His brows furrowed as he felt it. No, no… That wasn't... It was so high!

Cell's eye twitched as he faced in the direction Gohan was. No way this was possible, It was higher than his own, even though he had just revived from death and gotten another power boost.

He closed his eyes, sensing more. All of them were more powerful, though some still not able to hold a candle to him. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, they were still well below himself. But Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan…

He was even sensing someone totally new.

And… And Goku?

How long had he been dead? He could not recall how long he had been in hell. He could remember his punishment. But ever since he had been subjected to… that, he had found it hard to keep track of time.

He put two fingers to his forehead, keeping his power level hidden as he teleported to Gohan.

He found himself at a big fancy house. In the yard a young man was with a woman and a baby girl. Piccolo was there as well.

"Gohan look at Pan, she's trying to make a face like Piccolo." The woman said.

It all hit Cell like a brick. That man… Was Gohan, and the woman his wife. He watched as Gohan picked Pan up, holding her in the air and declaring 'That's my girl!'. Cell quickly teleported away, not wanting to be around Piccolo too long, the Namekian was far to observant.

Back in the frozen wastes Cell screamed, practically throwing a tantrum. He was mindful not to let his ki spike, but it was difficult. After a few minutes he calmed down. He was better than this.

With each visit to each one of the Dragon Warriors, Cell got more and more furious. Android 18 was married to Krillin and they had a daughter. Vegeta had two children now. Goku was alive and had a young son.

Goku.

Cell followed Goku around obsessively. The man didn't even notice him despite Cell's stalking.

"Hey Whis, can we train here today? Chi-Chi told me I was not allowed off the planet for a while because of that whole tournament thing." Goku walked up to a blue skinned man who was eating a pastry outside of Bulma Brief's lab. He was in the company of what Cell could only describe as a hairless cat. A bipedal one.

Whis covered his mouth, smiling merrily at Goku. "Oh ho yes. But after i eat this. It's called Baklava. It's made with pastry, chopped nuts, and honey. It is simply delicious."

"Oh wow that does sounds tasty. Hey Beerus, you think I could-"

Beerus' energy flared and Cell could not bear to stay even a second longer. That was just… That was simply unfair. Goku's power level was one thing. But his. His was like an actual god.

Cell stood this time in a forest a ways outside of West City, staring numbly at the dirt. They were… So much stronger then he was. Cell clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. They had left him, a being of perfection, in the dust.

Cell took a deep breath. "Now Cell, this is no time for self pity. You can get stronger. You can train, absorb some people even." he held his chin, thinking it over, "I will have to keep a low profile. So maybe absorbing isn't the best choice. Unless I can pick off those who no one will miss."

He flew into the air a bit. Scanning the area. He was in a rural community. Here and there there were houses scatter among the forest. This would be a wonderful place to start. Not all of them. But one of them perhaps.

"Hmm. Which one to pick." he pointed at a few, playing a silent game of eeny-meeny-miny-moe among them. He ended on a small little house, almost a shack with an unkempt yard around it. At first he thought it was not lived in, but he felt a ki signature inside it. Five. Typical human level.

Cell flew lower, watching as someone came out of the house. He had expect an old man or a fat hillbilly, what he was seeing instead was a young woman. He frown a bit. What an unconventional sense of fashion. Oversized black sweater with a skull on it, and a pleated skirt. They looked very old and dirty too. And her hair… Half was long, the other short.

Ah well. He was never picky when it came to meals. He touched down behind her as she lit a cigarette on the edge of her property, clearing his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainn didn't like smoking in her house. If there was one thing she still cared about it was not stinking the place up with cigarette smoke. She gave a few puffs, staring blandly into the woods. She blinked when she heard a male voice behind her clear his throat.

She turned, and it took a moment to take in what she was seeing.

Thirteen years earlier, when she was fourteen, her brother had insisted the family watch some fighting tournament. He had been into Hercule Satan, and was eager to see him fight off someone who was 'threatening the human race'.

She remembered that broadcast well. She had never been a fan of Mr. Satan, so to see him so casually batted aside by the man who had ten days previously declared his intention to kill them all was honestly hilarious, and had stuck in her mind.

Right now that man was looking down at her, smirking.

"Consider yourself lucky to be my first pick to empower myself so I may finally kill off Goku and his progeny." He said proudly, taking a step towards her, "My perfection will only grow higher with your assistance."

Rainn blinked at him, sparing only a 'huh?' to his boasting. She knew what he was talking about. He had wiped out Ginger town and so many others. But she just… Didn't really care. Damn. Was she that low in her life?

"What do you mean huh? Are you not scared? No screams of terror? Do you even know who I am?!" He seemed annoyed, like he had a bad day or something.

"You are Cell, right? From the Cell Games." She took a drag from her cigarette, watching as he quickly got that smug look back on his face.

"Yes! Yes I am Cell." He laughed, now right in front of her.

"Didn't Hercule Satan kill you?" She knew she said something wrong the moment it left her lips. Cell's face contorted into one of disgusted and shock.

"How in the world could that man even lay a hand on ime/i?! Cell?! I am Perfection! A Higher form! Who in the world told you that I was 'killed' by him?!" Cell was looming over her, yelling. The air felt like there was going to be a lightning storm, full of static.

Rainn lifted her hand and wiped away the spit that had flown into her face from his yelling. His voice was much louder than she expected. "Uhm, everyone. Hell they made a movie about it. Why? Is that a lie?"

Cell breathed hard into her face through his nose, lip curling as his eye twitched. He looked utterly deranged, nothing like on the TV. Then he had looked utterly calm and aloof. He really must of been having a bad day.

"It is very much a lie. I was 'killed' by Son Gohan, son of Son Goku." he stood up, peering down at her. He seemed to have regained control of himself. His eyes narrowed. "Really? Not even a reaction?"

Rainn lifted her cigarette back up to her lips taking another deep drag, then blowing it out into his face. "Should there be one?"

Cell frowned down at her. "Do you ihave/i a death wish?"

Did she? She never really thought about being dead. Thank god she had not fallen that far yet. "Not really no."

"Then don't blow that foul smelling smoke into my face again."

"Sorry that was rude of me. But so was threatening to uh… make me empower you." Rainn dropped her cigarette, putting it out with her unlaced boot.

"You are incredibly nonchalant about my affirmation of your soon to be death." Cell tilted his head, "You know, you are mildly… Entertaining."

And he was getting mildly annoying now. Rainn licked her chapped lips, looking up at him with a withering stare. "Kiss my ass."

Cell blinked dumbly at her, mouth open slightly as he watched her walk by him. Rainn made it to her door before he was behind her, hand on her upper arm in a firm grip.

"Oh, now I definitely want to figure you out." Cell made her turn to look at him. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Consider yourself entertainment as I plan my next move."

"Dude it's been thirteen years since the Cell Games." Rainn finally said, trying to pull her arm from his grip. It was not by any means tight but it was like his hand was a shackle, utterly immovable, "Your next move should be getting a hobby."

Cell seemed to zone out on her. A blank look on his face, that changed into a small frown. "Ah, so that's how long it's been. No wonder they have all changed so much."

God, he looked like he was having an existential crisis. It was kind of sad, and she felt a bit of pity for him a moment. Finally she was able to pull her arm out of his grasp, opening the door. "Well, see ya Cell." She went in, slamming the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It must of been the Frieza in him.

Cell stood in some grasslands, scanning his eyes over some dinosaurs. How strange that the non sentient species on this planet had on average higher power levels then the humans. They averaged only one-hundred but it was certainly better then slowly absorbing people who only averaged at five.

He flew for a particularly large t-rex, standing on its back as he stabbed his tail into its thick skin.

Yes it simply had to be the Frieza in him. That girl was interesting to him due to her lack of fear, and Frieza did indeed love to terrorize everyone.

He held on to the t-rex as it rampaged for a minute before it became to shriveled and weak to continue. Cell supposed these would take a little longer to absorb than a human. He wondered if it would make him feel bloated?

Cell flew to the next one, eventually absorbing three he deemed worthy of the trouble. It certainly amped up his power, not by a lot, but he could feel it. He scowled as he flew off. Training was going to be a real hassle.

But train he must.

He eventually found himself watching Goku again. He was at his home currently, his new son, Goten, was his spitting image. They appeared to be going fishing.

"Now Goku, have him back in two hours so he can get back to studying okay?" Goku's wife called from inside.

Gods she was a loud one.

"Of course Chi-Chi! Two hours!" Goku leaned over to his son, "Keep track of the two hours okay?"

"Okay dad!"

Cell tched, teleporting away with annoyance. The fact Goku was so carefree was aggravating. He desired nothing more then to know that Goku knew he existed and that his fate was looming over his head. Like back before the Cell Games

In due time though.

"I really should not keep reminding myself how large the gaps are." Cell mused to himself a while later, now watching Bulma's place. That blue man, Whis, was there again, as was Beerus. They were devouring massive bowls of ramen. Vegeta was nowhere in sight, though Bulma was with her new daughter.

"Does Bulla want to be held by Uncle Beerus?"

"I am not holding her. Can't you see I am eating?"

Cell rubbed his head. It was aggravating this... Being was so strong, yet so lazy. Cell looked back up, frowning when he realized Beerus was looking right at him.

Beerus's eyes narrowed at him, and if Cell had hair, it would probably have been standing on end. Quickly he put his fingers to his head, teleporting away. Damn that was another place he could not check in on.

"I've noticed you around a lot recently."

Cell took a deep breath. He followed him. Wonderful. Cell turned, smiling politely. "Beerus, i am to presume?"

The cat looked away boredly, scratching his neck. "Yes. Lord Beerus, god of destruction."

Cell made to bow, grinning smugly. "It is a pleasure, I am-"

"Cell." Beerus interrupted him, "I know who you are. I was vaguely aware of you when you were buzzing around on Earth. Now if you please, I don't like bugs flying around my food. So don't come back."

Cell's eye twitched but stayed silent, wondering if he could get a hit in on this 'God'. Even just a few seconds attached to him would give him a boost to put him back on par with Goku. Maybe even beyond Goku.

This Beerus though. Cell was not a stupid man. Though the thought was appealing, he had no chance. He stood a better chance going after Krillin and absorbing him.

"Well? Do you understand?" Beerus asked again, looking annoyed.

"Perfectly." Cell said, smiling forcefully.

"Good."

Before Cell could even blink, Beerus had grabbed Cell by the shoulders, firmly planting his knee into Cell's gut. Cell was mildly reminded of when Gohan had literally punched Android 18 out of him.

"I hate having my meals interrupted." was all Beerus said, and like that he was gone, leaving Cell to vomit into the dirt.

* * *

"Where did you get to?" Whis asked as Beerus appeared again, sitting back down to his ramen.

"There was a bug. I took care of it."

Bulma frowned at him, bottle in hand as she fed Bulla. "You went after a bug?"

"It was a big one." Beerus shrugged, going back to slurping his ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

After half an hour Cell had managed to recover enough to stand back up. He then proceeded to scream into the air for over an hour. Finally, when his frustration was eased, he teleported away, intending to make himself feel a little better.

He was back where the girl lived. Inside the house this time. She however did not seem to be home.

Cell looked around. It was not 'messy' per say nor did it smell bad, but clearly it was not well kept. There was a stack of dishes in a dirty sink, and the carpet was stained. He had surmised such a state of living from her physical appearance.

There was an old worn out music player, and out of curiosity he turned it on, pressing play.

A smooth electronic beat started, with a woman's voice carrying over a moment later i'Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?/i

He pushed next, frowning when the next song was nowhere near as pleasant with an electric guitar blaring furiously in his ears.

'iCome~! I'll show you the end! You're damned because no one can defy me!/I'

Next again. Another electric guitar, abet much less furious. This one also had an actual beat with a pleasant sounding male singer.

"iYou'll soon be hearing the chime~, close to midnight. If I could turn back the time~, i'd make all right./i

One final next. This time it was purely electronic with a sinister tone to it. The music almost throbbed and a synth keyboard played along with it.

None of the songs went together. He opened the cd player, and was met with a blank silver disk that just said 'mix 2' on it. Ah that's why. It was just a random agglomeration of music that she listened to.

He closed the cd player, examining the washing machine and dryer in the kitchen. Old, and with a pile of dirty clothes on the floor next to it. He picked up an oversized shirt, face to face with a skull haloed with roses and thorns.

"Hmm… How morbid." he tossed it back down, wandering over to what he assumed was the bedroom. He pulled open the closet, and pulled out a long sleeved fishnet shirt. The clothes in the closet were much more well kept, but a little musty smelling. She had not worn these ones in a while.

Cell returned to the living room, and just stood still, hands on his hips. Waiting.

* * *

The house was dark when Rainn finally got home. She unlocked the door, mumbling to herself as she flipped on a light, then jumped when she saw Cell in her living room.

"Welcome home." Cell smirked, "I did not catch your name last time we spoke."

"The hell are you doing here?!" She put her hand over her chest, wide eyes and still recovering from her fright. The nerve of this guy to just… Oh who was she kidding. Villains did that didn't they?

"I have had… An interesting day." Cell said it forcefully, and Rainn took that as meaning 'bad', "Then I remembered I had you."

She looked at him flatley, then walked past him, desperate to get out of her work clothes. She grabbed one of the shirts from her dirty clothes pile, then went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"You are putting that on?" Cell called from the otherside of the door, "Its filthy."

Rainn rolled her eyes, tossing off her slacks and white shirt from her waitressing job, then pulling on the 'Bullet for my Valentine' shirt, then grabbing a pair of leggings that were partially under her bed.

She finally tousled her hair, then left the room, almost running into Cell's very hard chest.

"You're name, if you please."

"Are you going to get out of my house if I tell you?"

Cell laughed. "Probably not."

"Its Rainn." She held up two fingers, "With two 'n's."

"Well Rainn, as I said, my day was interesting."

She made an affirming sound, walking around him and going to the fridge. She took out a soda, and then leftover takeout. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Want anything? I guess you are my guest now so..."

Cell scoffed. "I do not eat. I have no need to."

"And yet you have a mouth." Rainn tossed a tupperware container full of some food her mother had brought over the other day at him, "Eat. maybe it will make you stronger."

Cell caught it, narrowing his eyes and mumbling something under his breath, pulling the lid off. "What is this?"

"My mom's homemade takoyaki. Wheat batter, octopus and a bunch of other stuff." She looked at him weirdly, "You have really never eaten food before?"

"Define 'eaten'." Cell looked amused. She knew he was getting at all the people he killed, She would not grace him with a reaction, as she really didn't give a damn.

"Did you stuff something into your mouth and consume it, then shit it out of your ass?"

Cell looked utterly disgusted. "Ugh. No. And I especially don't want to when you phrase it that way."

"Well that's what happens with humans." She took a dirty fork and began eating the rest of the food in the carton. She watched as Cell gave the takoyaki a sniff, lips pressing to a thin line as he pulled a piece out.

After studying it closely, he put it in his mouth. She wondered for a brief moment if she would have to direct him how to chew, but he did know how to do that at least. His pink eyes narrowed as he slowly chewed, then swallowed.

"You like it?"

Cell took another bite, then set the tupperware down. "It's adequate."

Rainn popped open her soda guzzling it. "Then eat it all. It will go bad soon." She left him in the kitchen, off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Training was not going as quickly as Cell would of liked. His inability to let his ki flow freely made it raise very slowly, but the absorption of the animal life was proving helpful to it.

Still it was at times like these he wished his ki was like that of the androids Dr. Gero had created before him. His biological construction meant his ki was just as detectable as anyone else's. 17 and 18 however had the luxury of being invisible.

He still had not even found 17.

Ah, but to lose his biological aspects would result in his loss of perfection. C'est la vie!

As he plotted his next move, and mulled over ways to train his body, he had taken to hounding Rainn. It most certainly was the Frieza in him, though she proved to be less… entertaining then he had hoped.

She ate once a day, usually bringing something back from work. They were often big meals too. All at once. Then she would go to bed. Hell, some days she didn't even eat.

She washed herself sporadically, and when she had days off she would stay in her bed for litteral hours on end, either just staring off into space while her music played, or fiddling with her phone.

Her lack of fear iwas/i fascinating, that was until he realized it was not really a lack of fear, but a lack of caring. Everything she did was a lack of caring. Now he felt annoyed by her.

Currently she was suddenly in a frenzy, cursing to herself as she tried to clean everything up. She was vacuuming around him as he watched her, brows furrowed.

"Fucking dumbass… letting get this bad." she swore quietly, almost drowned out by the sound of the vacuum. Cell though had impeccable hearing, and heard every word.

"Lazy idiot. You don't even have clean clothes now." she suddenly stopped vacuuming and went to the washing machine, shoving her clothes in and rummaging through her cabinets for 'tide pods'.

She then proceeded to take some out of the dryer. He had no idea there were even in there. They were wrinkled badly, indicating they had been in there for a long time.

With a good chunk of her clothes washing, she went to the sink and started hurriedly washing her dishes. She fumbled one and it dropped, breaking. "Ugh… fucking worthless. Why do I even bother?"

She rubbed her face with her hands, letting out a deep breath. She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Are you quite done with that little manic episode?" Cell asked, scowling as he crossed his arms, "Honestly I've never seen a human as big of a mess as you."

"Well for some reason you wouldn't kill me instantly like you did to all the others so you are kind of forced to experience my mess of an existence." she snapped back.

"I'm beginning to think you are not even worth killing. Like Mr. Satan. Blithering fool was not even worth my time."

"Didn't you want to kill everyone?"

"Oh I still do but I think I will just let you live out your days utterly alone here once I kill Goku and everyone else. And when you are dead of old age I'll finally blow this planet up."

She whipped around to glare at him. "I'll probably kill myself off before I got old!"

Finally she had a little pep to her. "At least you would do something with yourself." Cell smirked, "Right now you just take up space and stink the place up."

Her lip wobbled. "You think I don't know that already?!"

"You laze about all day. All you do is work, eat, and sleep. Do you even care if you die? Everyone else cared that they were going to die." His tale came out, stinger at her torso. Before he could continue the verbal smackdown she screamed.

"Well maybe I want to die!"

Cell frowned, pulling his tail away. Well that had sapped all the fun out of it. Normally he would enjoy a bit of mocking but this... Trunks and Vegeta had been fun to break down due to their confidence, or in Vegeta's case, his pride. But she had none.

She was already broken long before he found her house.

He was actually feeling some pity for this girl. That's how utterly pathetic and sad she looked at that moment. She was crouching on the ground now, sobbing into her hands. Oh gods he could not stand it. The cries of someone feeling sorry for themselves didn't have the same ring as sobs of terror.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" he asked plainly.

She looked up at him, her grey eyes narrowing in mild confusion. "Why?"

"Just tell me. What is your dream destination?"

Rainn looked away and closed her eyes. After a moment, the smallest of smiles crossed her face. "I always wanted to see Venice." her smile fell then, finally wiping the tears off her face. "That's not going to happen though. Dead end job like mine…"

Finally something that made her perk up. "You would be surprised. Now get dressed in your best clothes. Shower too."

She scowled at him. "Why the hell should i do that?"

"It's a surprise you daft girl." he motioned to her bathroom, "Go on, I will wait outside."

Cell stepped out, listening carefully. The shower turned on a few minutes later and Cell nodded. Good. He guessed he made her curious.

An hour later she stepped out. She was in a black short dress with lace sleeves, rather intricate looking leggings with lace tied up the front like they were part of her boots. It was certainly more fashionable, but no less morbid.

She also had numerous piercings in the shell of her ears

"What sort of style is that?"

"The good kind." Rainn said flatly. She had a rather thick layer of eye make up on as well.

Cell kept looking at her, and Rainn sighed. "On good days I'm a goth. I kinda lean towards trad goth but I like cute stuff too on occasion."

He knew what 'gothic' was. A form of architecture and medieval art. But 'goth' he did not know. It must of been a style Dr. Gero, an old man, would not understand. Granted Cell didn't need to know about fashion, as he did not wear clothes.

"Well now that you are ready." he kneeled down, picking her up around her waist. Rainn made a little gasp, her arms wrapping around him as he lifted off the ground.

"Y-You are flying."

"Yes I am flying." He shot into the air, Rainn shrieking as Cell began flying with extreme speed. At this speed it would be noon when they arrived.

* * *

When Cell landed again on a solid surface Rainn felt like kissing the ground they stood on. Her face stung from the wind and her eyes watered. Wondering if her eyeliner was okay, she looked up at Cell.

"How is my eye makeup? Do I look like a panda?"

"Your face and eyes are red but you look fine." Cell said, not even looking down at her. He motioned to the the area around them. "Well?"

Rainn turned to look, and her heart was suddenly in her throat.

"Is this… Are we in-?"

"Yes, Venezia, Or Venice to the rest of the world." Cell set her down on the tiled roof they were standing on. "Stay here just a moment. I will be back."

Cell vanished, and Rainn took the sight in. The earthy smell of the lagoon water hit her nose when a gentle wind hit her face. She looked over the edge of the roof, below her there was a narrow stone street, a boat docked on it.

"I can't… We were flying for like, thirty minutes… But…"

"I would think as someone who saw my tournament that you would know I am capable of things no human can even fathom doing."

Rainn, startled, slipped on some tiles, but Cell promptly grasped the back of her dress, pulling her back. "Here. Take this."

Cell shoved several rolls of Zeni into her hand, as well as a very fancy purse.

"Is… Did you steal this?" Rainn looked up at him, eyes wide as she clutched the rolls in her hand.

"There is a bank that way." Cell pointed off to the left, "I just went in and took some money from the vault. It won't be missed."

"And the purse?!"

"Took it from a shop. You didn't take one so I figured you would need it."

"You can't just… Steal! It's-"

"It will be back in the bank by the end of the month because you will by enjoying yourself here and spending money. The purse… yes. That is stealing."

Cell picked her up and flew down to street level. He looked around, before looking down at her. "Can you speak Italian?"

Rainn shoved the zeni into her new purse, shaking her head rapidly. Cell sighed heavily.

"I will have to escort you then. What do you want to do first?"

This was really happening wasn't it? She was in Venice. She looked up at the stone building they had been on only a while ago, ancient and grand. "I.. I want some Gelato. It's kind warm out."

Cell nodded, picking a direction and beginning to walk, his ankles making mechanical clanks with each step. Rainn followed him, grabbing one of his black wings as to not lose him.

It was quiet, only the sound of water gently lapping at the supports and Cell's foot steps. They went through a few narrow alleys, and suddenly they were on a much wider street, a few people walking along the stone street.

Cell made his way to an old man reading a paper. He spoke, and Rainn had no idea what he was saying, having to take a moment to register that he was speaking Italian.

The man looked up at him, squinting. They started a small conversation, and Rainn looked around, noticing many people were looking at Cell, some curiously, some looking down right terrified.

"He says there is someplace this way that has very good Gelato. Not a lot of tourists."

"Um… Are you sure you should be in the open like this?"

"I do not intend to lead you around all day. I will however be nearby."

Cell proceeded to coach her on a few phrases in Italian, as well as how to understand any directions. She wished she had her phone with her at the moment, as the gps would of been perfect for directions.

With that he pushed her along in the direction of the shop. When she looked behind her, Cell was no longer there. Rainn twisted her hands a moment before walking down the street.

The Gelato had been delicious, and after that she took a gondola to a more touristy location, where hopefully the language gap would not of been as significant.

The excitement of it all really began to set in. She made her way to see Saint Mark's Basilica, admiring the beautiful architectural blend of Islamic and Byzantine Elements. Next to Ca' Pesaro Galleria, fawning over the art inside.

Lunch, she got herself a Gyro as it was simple and fast. She got two in fact, walking into a small alleyway once she had both.

"Cell?"

"Yes?"

Rainn jumped, turning around quickly, taking a deep breath. "You startled me." She held one gyro out to him, smiling. "Here. Eat this."

He frowned at her. "I do not eat."

"But you can eat. I saw you."

Cell rolled his eyes, taking the gyro and taking a bite. He chewed slowly, eyes narrowed. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Zeni for your thoughts?" Rainn leaned over, looking up at him.

"Food. I'm thinking about food." He took another bite, "The flavors mostly."

"Do you have a stomach?"

Cell looked at her, frowning. "Not in a human sense. I can either take food in through my mouth, or absorb them with my tail. I then add the biomass to myself as a permanent boost to my ki." He smirked at her, "I prefer the tail method. This way doesn't give much benefit. Especially when its something like… Whatever this is."

"Gyro,"

"Yes." He ate half before he finally seemed to have enough of it. With a flash of energy, he disintegrated it, "Eating with my mouth brings me no pleasure. It tastes fine, but the amount of energy I can intake is miniscule in comparison to what my tail takes in."

"You do know the taste is the main reason people eat right? Like sure we need it, but prisons give crappy food as part of the punishment. That's how important taste is to us."

"Finish you're gyro. If we leave now you can still get in some sleep before you go to work."

"Aw, you care about me?"

"I pity you." Cell glowered at her, and Rainn shrugged, finishing her gyro.

Instead of flying back, Cell used that… Teleport thing instead. They were in her room in an instant, her stomach flipping a bit. "Wow…" She looked up at him. "Thanks… Today was a really great day."

Rainn wrapped her arms around Cell, squeezing him. She could hear something in his chest, like a heartbeat. It sped up a little before Cell cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes. Now get off me."

She let him go, and before she could thank him again, he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainn was feeling better.

She knew she was, because when she woke up a few days later and saw just how much of her roots were showing, she knew she had to fix it.

With some of the zeni left over (Cell had 'given' her way more then she needed), Rainn went into West City and got her hair done. She could dye it herself, and even cut it. But she would never dream of bleaching her hair herself.

When she got home, she was sporting ruby red hair, the short part of her undercut was trimmed short again and dyed black.

She turned on her music, sitting at the kitchen table a moment and twirling her hair between her fingers. She still… wanted to do something. And it felt like she could actually do it. Damn, this was a pretty good feeling.

Rainn got up, weaving around Cell who was now suddenly in her living room again. "I need your input."

"Oh do you? Is it about the hair, because that color makes you look as white as a sheet."

"Good." She went to her closet, slamming her bedroom door behind her, pulling some clothes out. She pulled them on, pulling open her door. Once again she almost smacked right into Cell's chest. "God, you dick, don't stand so close to the door, you could give me a bloody nose with that chest."

Cell smirked down at her, stepping away. His eyes narrowed then, looking her up and down.

"What do you think?" Rainn posed in the door frame.

"Your sweater is so cropped its showing your bra, and it has… chains."

"It's a bralette. You can wear it as a top. The sweater is supposed to be that short and it's supposed to have the chains."

Cell made a hmm sound, looking her over a little more.

"You have literally wiped out like, three towns-"

"Five actually."

"Don't interrupt me! You have wiped out _five_ towns and you really never saw anyone dressed like this?"

Cell shrugged. "I was incredibly single minded in my pursuit of sustenance in my imperfect form. I didn't pay attention to what anyone wore."

"Well I feel damned sexy right now." Rainn exclaimed, "So damned sexy I just can't not show this outfit off."

She went to the bathroom, putting on some makeup. Cell loomed in the doorway, frowning at her.

"You are going out?" He tilted his head at her, "Well that's a change of pace."

"I think you lifted my spirits a bit." Rainn finished up her wing liner. A little crooked but eh… good enough. She grabbed her purse, the one Cell had 'given' her, and stepped out.

Cell was by her side in an instant, making her jump again. "Stop that. God you are like a villain in a horror movie."

"I am a villain." Cell stated smuggly, watching as she tossed out a capsule. Her car, old and beat up, appeared on the cracked driveway.

She liked keeping it in a capsule so she would not have to keep the thing clean. The trees around her house made for lots of bird droppings.

Rainn got in, waving goodbye to Cell before she pealed out. She honestly expected him to follow her. He did that a lot she found. He must of been bored, what with all his old enemies around, which Cell liked to talk about when she was trying to relax, he probably didn't get to do much.

She hit the downtown of West City, capsuling her car again and heading to a bar she used to go to when she had been more… Peppy.

The bartender looked up, grinning. "Well I'll be. If it ain't Rainn with two ns. How you been? It's been nine months since I saw you last."

"Hey Porter. Yeah yeah. I know. It's been awhile." She got onto a stool, leaning on the counter, "One El Diablo if you please."

"Sure thing." He started mixing her drink, "You look pretty happy. You finally seeing someone?"

"You mean like dating or as in a therapist?"

"Let's say both." Porter finished mixing the drink, pouring it into a glass and handing it to her.

Rainn downed it. God she missed drinking socially. Well… She missed drinking fancy lil cocktails at least. She thought a moment. No therapist, that's for sure. She could not afford it… Well she could now probably with all that cash Cell had shoved into her hands.

As for a dating… Cell didn't count really. He was good looking sure, but… Rainn frowned. Oh no did she really just think that? She motioned for another drink. She needed it.

"There is a guy but I would not call it dating. More like hanging around me because he has nothing to do. As for the therapist, no. Have not seen one yet."

"You really should see one, Rainn." He made her another cocktail, going down the bar to serve more customers.

She ordered a beer next, and after a while a rather straight laced looking man was talking to her. In her increasingly drunken haze (she had not had anything in a while) he looked damned cute with brown hair and green eyes. Probably wanted to be 'dangerous' or something and get with a goth. Guys really went for that for some reason.

Man, how long had it been since she last had sex? She was feeling damned sexy tonight, and damned she wanted it. She wanted to get down and dirty tonight.

"Wanna go to my place?" The man asked, sounding a little slurred, as he leaned on the counter, "I don't live far from here, we can walk."

Rainn downed another cocktail, licking her lips as she used her fingers to fluff her hair up again. "Sure… I'm down." She turned, getting up. The alcohol hit her, making her head spin a bit. She staggered, and he helped her stay up.

* * *

How long would she be in there? Cell sat on the roof of a building across from the bar, letting out a long breath through his nose. Ugh, the fact he depended so much on this woman for some form of entertainment was honestly pathetic.

But watching Goku and his friends be blissfully unaware of him was maddening and could only be done in short increments, and hunting wildlife wasn't the same as stalking a human to absorb. So here he was being… Helpful.

He did not make a habit of being 'kind'. In fact, he was certain he had never really been kind ever. Perhaps not killing every no talent fool that showed up during the Cell games could be seen as a kindness, but he had every intention of killing them all later anyway.

Taking Rainn to Venice was probably the first truly kind thing he had done. And it had not been… Unpleasant… Nor had been her hug of gratitude.

Cell pulled away from that unfamiliar train of thought, lifting his chin off his palm as Rainn came out of the club with a man. Cell sighed, rolling his eyes. Of course. He stood up, watching her closely a moment, judging if he was going to let her do what she clearly intended on doing.

Like hell he was going to let her engage in sex with a man if she was drunk. That just spelled more depressive episodes and he really could not stand seeing that a moment longer. If she was sober, he would not get in her way.

The man was mildly intoxicated it seemed, but Rainn was hanging off him, stumbling a good deal. Any decent man would of tried to get a woman in such a state home. But he made no move to call a taxi or anything. He just kept saying his apartment was near.

Oh yes he was certainly stepping in on this. Cell was a gentleman after all, villain or not. He flew down, landing in front of them. He held his hand out to the two of them. "Hand her over. I'm taking her home."

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked, squinting at him. Ah, he was drunk enough to not be scared of him it seemed.

"That's… Uh, That's Cell. He's been following me around a lot." Rainn stumbled over her words a bit, "He's bored cause Goku and his friends would beat him up if they knew he was around. So low profile."

"Ah that's rough dude." The would be paramor said slightly slurred, "When I was in elementary school these kids would pick on me all the time. I know the feeling."

"I can assure you, you do not." Cell rolled his eyes, reaching out and taking Rainn's arm.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home with this guy okay? No need to be jealous."

Cell scowled at her, his face oddly hot at the suggestion he was jealous. Preposterous. "I am not jealous. I'm making sure you don't spent five days in bed crying your eyes out again."

"Hey now no need to grab her. She's fine." the man said, already getting a little aggressive. Gods humans were pathetic, truely. Maybe they were not worth the effort of killing them off.

"She can barely walk. She's clearly not fine. Now get going or else-"

"Oh you threatening me now?" The man took a fighting pose.

"Oh for… Just leave before I kill you or something equally benefiting a pathetic waste of air such as yourself." Cell frowned as the man punched him in the chest, the man's hand made a loud crack at contact.

It took the man a good few seconds to realise he had probably hurt his hand. He held his wrist as he leaned over, cursing. "Fuck man you're chest is hard."

Cell put his fingers to his head, using instant transmission to get out of there. He was getting second hand embarrassment. Rainn wobbled, staggering to her bathroom where she vomited.

She squinted at him, scowling "Ugh. I wanted to sleep with him… Urp"

"You can have sex while sober for all I care." Cell grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, dumping it over her head. Rainn shrieked, suddenly much more alert.

"The hell my hair has not set yet!" She fumbled for a towel, quickly trying to dry off her hair, "I need to wait twenty four hours before I can get it wet again!"

She turned to him, intending to yell more probably, Cell however just squeezed the bottle, cold water squirting on her face. Ah… that's what she meant by 'panda' the other day. the make up around her eyes was bleeding and getting smudged.

"Okay okay I'm awake. God you are like my dad." She wiped her face off.

"You can thank me later, or now. I just saved you the trouble of waking up next to a man you won't even remember in the morning." Cell set the bottle down, and went about helping Rainn get into more comfortable clothes. He picked the clothes out, making sure they were soft, before tossing them at her.

He then pulled some leftover food out, and once she was changed, made her eat. "Rainn honestly you-"

"Poppy."

Cell stopped. "What?"

Rainn looked up from her leftover burrito. "If you are gonna scold me like my dad, might as well use my name. So, Poppy."

"You… You're name is Poppy?"

'Poppy' wiped her mouth, touching her hair. She covered her mouth as she burped, before continuing. "I was born with red hair like my dad. Like, bright orange red. Full on ginger. So they named me after the flower."

Cell pursed his lips. Oh that was… Oddly hilarious.

"Of course, Poppy doesn't ring goth so when I was a teen I just started calling myself Rainn."

Cell had a good long laugh, Poppy ignoring him as she ate her burrito. Once she finished, he promptly made her brush her teeth afterwards, then pushed her to bed.

Poppy snuggled into the sheets. After a moment she looked at Cell. "Hey, come here."

Cell humored her, leaning over her. "Yes?"

"Closer."

Cell narrowed his eyes but did as she asked, leaning down closer. Poppy sat up, and suddenly she was very close.

"Thanks I guess. Guy wasn't that hot anyway." She leaned in, hand grasping the back of Cell's head as she placed her lips on his.

Cell froze, watching with wide eyes as Poppy pulled away. He didn't know why he did what he did next, but he did. His own hand suddenly grabbed her neck, pulling her back to him.

They kissed harder, Cell shoving his tongue into her mouth. Poppy did the same, her head tilting. When she moaned into his mouth, Cell suddenly regained himself, pulling away sharply.

Poppy smiled blearly at him "You're lips are very soft." she mumbled, plopping back onto the bed and rolling over without a second thought to what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Where had that even come from?

Cell's hand was plastered over his mouth as he yet again watched Goku go about his life.

Kissing came from attraction. And Cell didn't recall when he had developed such a feeling for Poppy. She was crass and messy. She herself was a mess. How could ihe/i possibly fall for someone like that?

But it was there. He suddenly found himself thinking about her a lot all night. All morning. How sudden and disturbing. He probably would of dreamed of her if he slept.

His distress only grew as he watched Goku come out of his house.

"Oh Goku wait a moment!" His wife, Chi-Chi, followed him out, taking his arm in hand, "Are you going to go training again?"

"Yeah-huh." Goku smiled at her, "Why do you need something?"

Chi-Chi sighed heavily. "No. I was just hoping you could spend the day with me."

Goku hmmed, like he was actually considering not staying home with his wife. "Well, one day missing training wouldn't hurt. Is Goten around?"

"No he's off playing at Bulma's today." Chi-Chi leaned up against Goku, pressing his arm against her breasts and Cell legitimately felt like vomiting.

"Oh? … Oh!" Goku smiled and suddenly picked Chi-Chi up, "Oh I get it!"

Chi-Chi giggled like a woman much younger then she was, leaning down and kissing Goku on the lips. Goku kissed her back, pulling away so he could get his hand back on the door and open it.

As they walked back inside, Cell left, disgusted and distraught.

He wanted to kiss Poppy even more now.

* * *

"Look lively everyone! We have a celebrity in house."

Poppy looked up from her table. Her place of work was a popular restaurant, but not 'celebrity' popular. She finished writing down the order, hoping to get it into the kitchen before things got too wild.

She hurried past the crowd of people swarming around the table. Great it was in her section. The manager pulled her over. "Hey, Rainn, I'll need you to serve the vip okay? I'll get Mint to cover the rest of the tables."

"Alright, let me put this order in and I'll get to it." Poppy dropped it off, getting her pen ready as she walked over. The crowd finally dispersed, allowing her to get in close, "Hello, how are you today? I'm Rainn, I will be serving you today. May I take your drink orders? Maybe some wine?"

Inside she was screaming. Looking back at her was Mr. Satan himself, with him was a young man and woman. This was certainly awkward, not only because she didn't really care for the man, but the whole… Kissing Cell thing.

Of all things to remember, it was kissing Cell.

"Hello there! My what a pretty young woman you are." Mr. Satan grinned at her, "I'll take some water if that's alright."

"No wine for me. Some ice tea tho would be good." The young woman said, "My husband will have the same."

Poppy nodded, writing the orders down. "I'll give you a moment to look over the menu." God her brother would kill her if she didn't ask for it, "Oh and, I was wondering if I could get an autograph for my brother, he's a big fan."

"Ohoh! Of course!" Mr. Satan laughed, pulling out a pen and notebook. He handed her the paper, "No autograph for you?"

"Oh no. I'll have the memory of serving you and?"

"Oh, My daughter Videl and her husband Gohan. Gohan recommended this place to me and I had to try it."

Poppy pursed her lips together, looking at the young man. He was looking the menu over closely. Christ. Okay now this was super awkward for her. She smiled at them. "Well I hope you enjoy it."

Gohan looked up at her then, grinning, "I just wanna say sorry ahead of time. I eat a lot."

And oh boy he did.

Poppy brought plate after plate. This guy could really pack it in. She hoped to get a good tip when it was all done. She came back with another plate of ribs, wiping her brow. Gohan swallowed a mouthful of burger, grabbing one of the spare chairs and pulling it out.

"Here have a seat for a moment. You look tired."

Poppy looked cautiously out the front window, wondering if Cell was out there watching her. She took a deep breath and smiled her customer service smile. "Thank you, that's so generous."

She joined them a moment, Mr. Satan calling over Mint. "Can you get your coworker a glass of water? She looks parched." he turned to her, fully, "So tell me, did you see my latest movie?"

"Dad please." Videl said.

"The one that told what happened during the Cell Games?" Poppy asked. Mr. Satan wasn't so bad she guessed. He was generous if a bit… Bolstrous."

"Yes that's the one."

"Nope. I saw the Cell Games though." Poppy took the glass of water Mint brought her, taking a sip. She made a sly little smile. "Come to think of it… Gohan was there too wasn't he?"

Gohan pointed to himself, laughing nervously. "Me? I was just a kid then."

"No I remember. The guy who had fought Cell after Mr. Satan… Goku, he said his son Gohan would fight Cell. Mom and dad turned it off at that." Poppy smiled at Gohan, "You look like him… Though he was blond. You sure that wasn't you?"

Gohan laughed nervously again, then shoved some food in his mouth. Poppy put her customer service smile on again. "Welp back to work. Still want more, or do you want dessert?"

"I think Dessert would be great." Videl said, " Three slices of cake, and ten to go. For my dad's friend."

Mr. Satan, who did not seem at all bothered by Poppy's questions, smiled "Oh yeah he would love that. I'll get the check."

"Dad-"

"I won't hear any complaints. I'm paying every cent."

Poppy got the bill and the slices of cake, ten to go (who the hell needed ten pieces of cake?), and brought them over. "Here you go. I hope you enjoyed your meal. Come again!"

She let them finish up, taking a few trips to get all the dishes off the table. Gohan's demeanor changed from happy to tense, he kept looking out the window, eyes narrowed.

Poppy looked out too, leaning down next to him. "Anything wrong sir?"

Gohan turned to her. "Oh yeah. I just… Hey be careful going back home, okay? I got a bad feeling about… Something."

Poppy looked back out. Now that he mentioned it, it kinda felt like something was staring at her. Her stomach twisted a little bit. Cell, it had to be Cell. Oh boy. He knew.

And she was just starting to enjoy living again.

Mr. Satan had left her a hefty tip, thirty percent. And with that bill… Well that stack of cash Cell gave her was shrinking so it was helpful to replenish it a bit. Poppy worked for a few more hours, the feeling of being watched thankfully had left with Gohan.

When she got home, she put on her music, changing her clothes before going to the sink to wash a plate for her dinner. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming presence looming behind her, something poking her back.

It was Cell. Had to be. It was his stinger she figured. He must have still been mad about her talking with Gohan. Mad enough to actually threaten her. She sighed, getting a bit of a wicked idea. He clearly had some… Tension with her going on. Maybe it would… Diffuse the situation by dragging that back up.

"Is that your dick in my back? I'm flattered perfection such as yourself would be interested in a mess like me."

Whatever it was retracted immediately, Cell making an affronted sound from behind her. "How vulgar. That was my tail you crass girl, not my phallus."

"Oh god don't say phallus."

Cell without a hint of shame corrected himself with a mocking tone. "Penis, then."

Poppy turned around quickly, face red. "Oh igod/i that's even worse. Say dick. Please say that."

"I don't have a mouth like yours." Cell crossed his arms, scowling down at her. "I would never be so low as to just touch you with my-"

"Your dick."

"For a woman who wears a shirt that says 'pet my pussy', and yes, I do get the sexual undertones of it, you certainly are squeamish about the word 'penis'."

"Its just… its just a dumb way to say it." Poppy mumbled defensively, looking down at her shirt. She liked this one. It was comfy.

"It's the proper term. 'Dick' is an unfortunate nickname people give to men named 'Richard'."

"It also described a seven foot tall green asshole."

Cell scowled at her, and Poppy leaned back on the sink, pouting sarcastically. "So, why did you suddenly decide you want me dead? I thought you liked me now."

"I don't… I don't want you dead. You just… Ergh." He held his head, his face… His face was flushed purple. "What do you remember from two nights ago?"

"We kissed." Poppy said, tilting her head as she looked up at him.

Cell looked away from her and suddenly all his confidence and bravado was gone.

"Oh my god… You liked kissing me." Poppy pushed away from the sink, "Cell from the Cell Games liked kissing me." She covered her mouth and giggled, suddenly leaning in closer. Cell leaned back, his lips in a thin line as he looked down at her like she was venomous.

"I liked kissing you too." She pulled her shirt away from her chest flashing a bit of skin, giggling more as Cell's face got even more purple, "Was I the first girl you kissed?"

"What are you…?" Cell looked like he wanted to run away as fast as possible.

"Is Perfect Cell inexperienced and unused to the whiles of a woman?" Poppy let her shirt go, laughing. "Oh my god you are so cute blushing like that! The mighty Cell reduced to a blushing boy before the mighty Poppy!"

"Do not mock me!" Cell yelled, "You whorish insignificant-"

"Whorish huh? I prefer succubus, thank you. After all, the great Cell was seduced by a pathetic lowly human with only a kiss."

Cell bared his teeth, looking like he was ready to blow his head. He roughly grabbed her, then promptly kissed her again, grasping her head in both hands as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Poppy kissed back as fiercely, biting his tongue. Cell pulled away with a jolt, breathing hard through his nose.

Oh god… She liked it too. She had just been teasing before but… She really liked kissing him. She loved it in fact.

Poppy slipped away from him, going towards her room. She turned to look at Cell, doing her best to give him a seductive stare. "You wanna pet me, Perfect Cell?" She lifted her shirt, raising it dangerously high.

Cell clenched his hands a few times. He looked conflicted and confused. But after a while he seemed to set his mind on what he wanted. "I do."

Poppy smirked. "I'll go get ready. In the meantime, wait on my bed"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N If you want the full unedited fic, its up on Ao3! Name is the same!

* * *

Cell sat on the bed, Poppy's shower running. It had been well over thirty minutes since she had gone inside. He curled his lip. How long could it possibly take to 'get ready'?

Ah well, waiting made the heart fonder didn't it? He smirked, his eyes opening as the shower shut off. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened, Poppy stepped out. She didn't look much different. She still had that absolutely vulgar shirt on, not that she had grabbed much when she had gone in.

She also had that confidence about her, a little bounce in her step as she came to the bed. "So I need to know, is this gonna be a hate fuck, or is there going to be something a little more behind it?"

Before Poppy was able to sit down, Cell had grabbed her, yanking her onto the bed. He smirked down at her. "Something a little more I think." he set her back on the pillows. "And you?"

Poppy's confidence seemed to waver only a moment. But soon she nodded. "I think it's something more, too. I've gotten used to you following me around. I'd be sad if you left."

"Of course you would be. I am me." Cell lowered his head, kissing Poppy again. This time he was not aggressive, cradling her face in his hands a moment before he pulled away to marvel at her.

Poppy was soft. Not a lot of muscle. Little physical strength. She was crass... But somehow Cell had grown fond of her. He had fallen for this absolute mess. Poppy was not perfect. But he was, and together they would be perfect.

His musing seemed to get her ire. As Poppy promptly gave a soft whap to the side of his head.

"Lost in thought?"

"You could say-" she cut him off with another whap to the head.

"Only thing you should be thinking of right now, is the gorgeous woman under you."

Cell frowned at her, then smirked. Ah, she got as boastful as he did when she felt sure of herself.

"My apologies. I was admiring you." Cell leaned down and kissed Poppy softly. She smelled fruity, and when his tongue ran over her lips, they also were fruity. He had never had fruit… He wondered how he knew what it tasted like. Did Dr. Gero put that in him?

Her thin arms tossed over his shoulders, hands gripping his armored back and her nails clacking against his carapace. She then moved down, under his wings, to the joint, which was soft and fleshy. He really felt that, his body shuddering.

She pulled away, and he realized she had glitter smeared on her lips. Lip gloss then. That's what he was tasting. Given her style of dress he didn't take her for a fruity lip gloss kind of lady. He licked his lips, humming. "Finally dealing with those chapped lips, my dear?"

"I wanted to look pretty for my perfect boyfriend." Poppy put emphasis on the perfect. Heavy and almost seductive, like she was saying something utterly dirty. And ohh, it worked. He shuddered again, leaning down to nip her ear. He ran his tongue over the piercings along the shell, and she gave him another slap.

"I'll have to take those out now. Thanks."

"They are due for a cleaning." Cell stated plainly, moving back to kiss her on the lips. He grasped the back of her head, her over bleached and colored hair frizzy under his fingers. His tongue pushed into her mouth, rubbing against hers. She kissed him back, more aggressive then he was, her tongue actively swirling around his.

One of his hands trailed lower, grasping her back and pulling her closer. He pulled away when her hands ran down to grab his ass and yanking his hips closer to hers. "My my. And I thought I was assertive."

"You make me feel happy." Poppy sighed, leaning up again to kiss the corner of his mouth. Then she pushed him away from her, pulling her oversized 'pet my pussy' tank top up and off.

"As I said, I got all pretty for you."

He didn't know what she meant. Perhaps she put in effort into how she looked? He frowned and looked at her closely

Well, the gloss for one. He also noted her eye makeup was more detailed, not the usual "good enough" application, but full on heavy pigments blended together flawlessly and sharp large eyeliner, not to mention nearly symmetrical.

Cell sat back, eyes narrowed. "Please describe every detail to me, my dear."

Poppy rolled her eyes, lifting her arm again, showing her armpit. "I shaved here." she then moved her hand down her small chest and to her legs, sliding up her calf "And here."

Cell took one of her legs into his hands. It was perfectly smooth, not that he had ever noticed or cared if she shaved. He supposed women were supposed to? Was it some cultural taboo to not shave?

Her hand then moved to her panties, which he noticed were very fancy. Was that something she changed? He never really made a habit of looking at her panties. He was a gentleman after all.

"And I shaved here." She smirked when he looked back up at her, "Want to see? It was a pain in the ass to do."

Cell touched her face, her chin between his fingers, "I appreciate the effort you took, and i would very, very much like to see." It was best not to say he didn't care. She did. And her caring was a good thing.

He pleased her, and she adored every moment. When he took her, she cried his name. It was a truly wonderful experience.

Cell felt content and fulfilled, almost as fulfilled as when he had finally reached his perfection. He mouthed at Poppy's neck, sucking and leaving a hickey, just to show anyone who saw her that she had been taken.

They would not know who, but he would certainly know. And so would she.

He pulled away, giving a pleased smirk. "Well, was it pleasing?"

"For a guy that's never done it before, you sure know how to _do_ it."

Cell chuckled. "But of course." He moved to lounge next to her, propping himself on his side, "I am me, after all."

"You are you indeed." Poppy rolled over to face him, scooting in close and smiling, "Hey uh… Do you think I should get a prescription for birth control?"

Cell frowned. "Odd question. Why would you need it?"

"So I don't have a weird bug hybrid baby."

Cell laughed. "My dear, I doubt Dr. Gero would have reproduction on my list of purposes. Besides, if you ever wanted children, I could always send a few out."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Huh?"

"How much of my tournament did you watch?" Cell rested his head on his hand, rubbing her hip.

"Mom and dad turned it off when Goku sent out his son to fight."

"Well you would not of seen this then, but I have the ability to produce offspring by cellular mitosis. I essentially produce little Cell Juniors."

Poppy's face contorted. "Wait so you can get pregnant?"

"Not at all. Its instantaneous. Anyway when Gohan could not give it his all, I created several children to fight his friends and spur him into action."

"Huh. So I scored a hot DILF."

Cell frowned at her. "I have no idea what that means, and I really don't want to know." He sat up, pulling the comforter up and over Poppy. He frowned slightly. Something was… Off. He focused himself for a moment, feeling for Goku and the other's signatures.

There were none. No Goku. No Piccolo. No Vegeta. Not even Krillin. They were hiding their power levels. Why would they…

Cell sat up quickly. Eyes wide. No no… Had he? Had he let his ki flair? He held his head, grinding his teeth. He couldn't have been that careless. Surely.

"Cell?" Poppy sat up, leaning on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"I've made a mistake."

He looked when Poppy pulled away from him, she looked hurt and Cell quickly turned to her. "No, not this. Not you. That's not a mistake. I think… I think they know I'm alive. I have to go."

"How could they know that?"

"In our pashion, I may have let my Ki spike." Cell got up, going to Poppy's window and looking out, "I can't stay here, they will be here very soon. If not already."

"M-Maybe they won't fight you! I mean, you've changed right? And maybe they didn't notice. I didn't feel anything."

"You are not trained to feel Ki." Cell turned to her. She looked sad still, and scared. But he had to leave and get far far away from here. A week at most. "I'll be back as soon as it's safe. Promise me you will keep taking care of yourself, no matter how sad you may get."

"Cell, wait you don't-"

"_Promise_ me."

Poppy nodded, and Cell instant transmissioned away.


	9. Chapter 9

Poppy laid in bed, a deep sigh leaving her. It had been two weeks, and she missed Cell. He usually was only away for just a few days at most. But He had not even popped his head in or left any sign he was around.

For all she knew, Goku and his friends had already found Cell and killed him.

She let out another forlorn sigh, finally pushing herself up off the bed. Her stomach protested with nausea. Not terrible but there to make her feel even worse. SHe was so tired too.

She must of gotten sick from work. She recalled a little kid sneezing all over her. Gross. Kid was cute but his parents didn't seem to have the mind to try and teach him hygiene on the most basic, child friendly level.

Poppy got herself up regardless, going into the kitchen and grabbing some old ginger from the fridge. It was dried out and moldy on one end but it was still useable. She prepared a slice and then ate it, then helped herself to some food her mother had brought over.

It didn't settle amazingly well in her stomach, but she didn't feel sicker.

"Well, time to go to the store i guess. Get more ginger, maybe some pepto-bismol." She got dressed, not really feeling up to dressing up really goth, but just black leggings and an oversized, but clean t-shirt over it. She tousled her hair and headed out.

Her car had unfortunately broken down a week before, and was in the shop. So she would have to take the bus.

The bus definitely wasn't helping her. Sure, it was not super crowded, but it was hot and it just made her feel even worse. She leaned heavily on the window, taking slow deep breaths.

"Where are you Cell? You would make this so much easier." She opened her eyes and could of sworn she saw a green blur outside the bus as it drove by.

She felt a little better then. Must of been Cell watching her for a brief moment. She sat back up, pulling on the cord to signal she wanted to get off. The 24/7 pharmacy was coming up. She would have to walk two blocks still, but eh.

Poppy got off, leaning on the wall a moment. It was hot outside too. The forest made her home usually a little cooler, so this was just… Cruel.

"Hello ma'am do you need help?"

She looked up, a very short police officer sitting on his scooter.

"Hello officer." Poppy bowed a bit, "Just… resting. Its hot, isn't?"

"Haha, yeah a real scorcher." He hopped off the scooter coming over to her. Poppy wondered what he needed. Police officers usually didn't pay her much mind.

"Everything alright you look pretty worn out. Home life okay?"

No but he didn't need to know that. "Yeah it's fine. I've come down with something is all."

"Oh then you must be going to the pharmacy right? Think you can make it? I can give you a ride. I'm Krillin by the way."

Huh that name sounded vaguely familiar. He seemed nice enough too, but she still wasn't so sure why he was focussing in on her. "No I…"

Her stomach lurched when the smell of coffee from a close by shop hit her, and Poppy covered her mouth. She made a mad dash to a small alleyway and started retching, before finally vomiting what she had eating that morning.

She crouched on the ground, coughing a few times. She looked up, Krillin standing next to her and holding out a handkerchief. "Uh… Thanks. Ugh that coffee shop smells pretty strongly of coffee huh?" She took it and wiped her mouth.

"You sure you don't want a ride? It's no trouble." He smiled again at her and he genuinely seemed like he wanted to help, "And yeah. They make a lot of coffee this time of day. Do you not like the smell?"

"Normally I don't mind but it just… Kinda makes me feel really sick." She stood up, following Krillin to his Scooter and awkwardly getting on it behind him. God he was so short. He was no bigger than a kid.

"Haha, Reminds me of my wife when she was pregnant with our daughter. She loved coffee but as soon as she started getting morning sickness, the smell of coffee made her feel terrible."

"Oh…" Poppy frowned, clinging to him as he drove the rest of the way to the pharmacy. It was a short ride, but it was long enough to make her soon feel a deep anxiety.

"Here we are." Krillin turned to her, "Want me to wait? I can take you home too."

Why not? Better then standing around for an hour to get on a bus back. Besides, if he was bad news, Cell was following her. Who else could of been green and move that fast? "Yeah, thanks. I would like that. You are a good cop Krillin. World needs more guys like you on the force."

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, my wife tells me that too. You kind of remind me of her. She's a bit of a rebel."

"Rebel and a cop huh? What a match." Poppy got off, waving to him as she went in.

She grabbed some candied ginger, heading down the isles for pepto bismol. She paused when she passed the isle for condoms and pregnancy tests. She bit her lip, looking down at her stomach.

Cell had said it was not possible… But Poppy wondered… Cell didn't really know everything about himself. Dr. Gero wasn't around anymore to tell him what he was supposed to do after Goku was gone. Bonus, why would he give him genitals? If he was supposed to just be the best warrior, why bother? She reached out for a test that would tell her results in a minute. She had to pee anyway so… Why not just get it out of the way?

She paid at the counter, then went to the restroom, ignoring the look the woman at the register gave her.

"Ugh… How do i use this?"

She figured it out, washing her hands as the test did its thing. Poppy looked over at it after what felt like an eternity, but had probably only been only a little over a minute.

A plus was on the stick.

Her stomach dropped. Without a thought she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving it there. Krillin was still outside, he frowned in concern. "Hey you alright? You look even worse than before."

"I just need to go home." Poppy said a little more weakly then she would of wanted, getting on behind him. "I'll give you directions, one second,"

She relayed them to him, and Krillin sped off.

He pulled up to her cracked driveway, and Poppy got off quickly.

"Hey, be careful okay?"

Poppy turned to Krillin. "Huh? Why?"

"They say a very dangerous guy has been around here. Keep an eye out, alright?" He waved to her and sped off.

And Poppy finally recalled where she had heard the name 'Krillin'.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over 4 weeks now, since Poppy had last seen Cell. Like she had promised, she kept up her health despite her depression creeping back up on her. She bathed every other day, kept active, ate well, and wore her good clothes. When she went out, she put effort into her makeup.

She even gave up smoking, given her current condition. The baby didn't help her depression and anxiety from flaring up. She knew she could just… get it taken care up at a doctor, but it felt wrong not to tell Cell he was going to be a father.

She had time until it was too late. But it had been several weeks already and she was getting anxious.

It also didn't help that she felt like someone had been watching her for the past two weeks. She had surmised pretty quickly that Krillin had known about everything. Who she was, all of that. That's why he had helped her out. Probably to be sure she was okay and not harmed.

She didn't blame any of them. They were good people, just trying to find Cell. And her house was the last place they had felt him at.

But them scoping her house out, even now four weeks later, was really getting to her.

Poppy was outside currently doing a light workout, and she just felt like someone was boring their eyes into her. It was so creepy and the anxiety it gave her made her sick to her stomach. It was not combining well with the constant haze of nausea hanging over her.

She jumped when she heard a twig snap and saw something in the corner of her eye. Finally fed up, she tossed her half a pound weight into the treeline near the house. "Who is there?!" Poppy brandished the other, "I know you are there! I've been feeling you staring at me for two weeks! Do you have a hobby or a job? Get lost!"

After a long moment she saw white in between the tree trunks, and someone finally made their way out.

He was tall, dressed in a purple gi and a white cape and turban. And he was very green.

Literally green. His skin was green. She remembered her grandpa telling stories of a demon with green skin and a purple gi. King obo? King… Flute? It was some sort of wind instrument.

"What do you want? Is there a reason you are stalking me?"

His face scrunched up like he was both annoyed and embarrassed. "I wasn't stalking you. Just keeping watch."

"Keeping watch on me? A girl who lives by herself in what is practically a shack, in a rural part of town?" Poppy kept the dumbell tight in her hand.

He closed his eyes a moment, rubbing his forehead. "Alright… Yes that was creepy of me. But I have no ill intentions." He scratched the side of his cheek, like he was thinking of what to say next, "A couple of weeks ago I sensed something here. Something bad. Tell me. Have you seen anything strange?"

Her stomach twisted. So then this was one of the guys that had been at the tournament. She put on her best poker face, which were good ones. "Only thing I've seen is a green man stalking me."

He rubbed his forehead again, this time visibly annoyed. "I sensed someone very dangerous here. Have you heard of the Cell Games?"

"I watched them with my brother. Why? Are you saying Cell was at my house?" She put a 'are you nuts' tone to her voice.

The green man seemed relieved she knew what he was getting at. "Actually, yes I am. Have you seen Cell at your house?"

She had. Hell, she had fucked him too. She had the fetus growing in her to prove it. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Maybe if it had been the day of them crossing paths, but Cell was changing. He cared about her. He cared about a human. "Isn't he dead?"

"Apparently not as I sensed him in this location." the man lifted his hands, holding up four fingers, "four weeks ago I felt Cell's ki flair here. Now tell me, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything. If you felt him, why are you not looking for him?"

"I did, but then two weeks ago I felt him here again." the green man pointed at her, "But then I realized its not actually his ki. It's very much like his, but different."

Poppy's stomach lurched. Oh no. Did… Did Cell's ki rub off on her? He never mentioned that when he explained it. Or… Or was this man feeling Cell's child?"

"If it's not Cell's then clearly he's still not here." She said defensively.

"What is your name?"

Poppy stepped away slightly. God why couldn't this guy just leave? Cell wasn't here. And he could clearly tell he wasn't. She was pretty sure this guy was the reason Cell could not come back, because he had been watching her near constantly.

"Rainn." She wasn't going to grace him with her birth name. She still hated that name anyway.

"Alright then, tell me Rainn, why is a ki signature similar to Cell's coming from you?"

Her hand went to her stomach on reflex. He saw this, his eyes narrowing. He seemed like the observant analytical type, as his heavy brows then lifted, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Did Cell do something to you?" He asked, taking a few steps over to her. He was not mad but he sounded concerned.

"There is no Cell go away!" she backed away quickly, her stomach flipping so bad she finally gave into her anxiety and near constant nausea, leaning over and vomiting onto the grass. He stopped a few feet away, watching her vomit.

When Poppy looked back up, she could tell he had put it all together in his head. She held her hand up to him, trying motion to him to not get closer to her. "Just go away and leave me alone. He's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't he hasn't been here in weeks." Her stomach lurched again and she emptied more of her stomach onto the grass.

"Listen, I don't mean you any harm. Cell is dangerous. I can take you someplace safe where he'd be a fool to come close." he held his hand out to her, looking very awkward and stiff, "My name is Piccolo. I can help."

"I don't need your help. I just want you to leave me alone! Now fuck-" She stopped yelling when she saw Piccolo looking behind her, face serious. She turned around.

Cell was behind her. He was scowling at Piccolo a moment, but he soon smirked, crossing his arms. "Well Piccolo. I had no idea you enjoyed harassing young women until they vomit from anxiety."

"I knew it." Piccolo spat, "Cell, you are alive. What did you do to this girl?"

Cell looked offended. "I've done absolutely nothing to her."

"Then why the hell is she pregnant with something that has a ki signature similar to yours?"

Cell didn't even look shocked or surprised. "Well I didn't do anything she didn't consent to anyway."

Poppy got angry then, coughing a bit. "Wait you knew you knocked me up?"

"Yes, I am aware that I impregnated you. It's not really hard to sense. Junior there is already packing a detectable ki signature." Cell smirked proudly down at her, "Of course, any progeny of mine would be powerful."

"I've been a nervous wreck for two weeks and you knew?!" She blinked when she was suddenly met with the back of Piccolo's cape. He moved fast.

"Is this some sort of revenge scheme Cell? What are you going to do with this baby?" Piccolo kept her behind him.

"You are making an awful lot of assumptions here." Cell sounded affronted again, "If i must be honest with you, I had no idea I was capable of impregnating anyone. I thought my only means of reproduction was the mitosis your dna so graciously gave me. But seeing as Dr. Gero let Android 18 keep her uterus, I guess it's not that far fetched he would give me the ability to sire offspring."

The air began crackling around her like static. Poppy stumbled back, confused all over again.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Piccolo snapped.

"I've been watching all of you on and off." Cell stated matter of factly, though his face was contorted in annoyance, "Thirteen years is a long time. It seems I have a lot to catch up with."

Piccolo sounded amused when he next spoke. "Not so perfect, are you?"

Cell's temple throbbed, eyes widening. He looked like he did when she had informed him the world thought Mr. Satan had killed him. "What did you say to me you insignificant **insect**?!" The air got more charged, small rocks levitating off the ground, "Get out of my sight before I drain you for everything you are worth!"

Poppy scurried to her feet, moving to try and run over to Cell's side, however Piccolo was back in front of her, not letting her pass. God damn, all these guys were so damned fast.

"Let me get by!" Poppy snapped, trying to walk around Piccolo, who just seemed to be right where she needed to go.

"This man is dangerous. I can't-"

"I very clearly let him fuck me so obviously I'm not all that threatened by him!" Piccolo looked down at her with mild shock, allowing Poppy to finally get around him.

"She let him do what?"

All three of them whipped their heads around to the new comer. Poppy recognized this one. The man from the tournament. Goku.

Cell was by her side in an instant, scooping her up. "Goku. I see you are alive again too." Cell was polite, more than Poppy had thought he would be, with how he got when talking about him, "I'm afraid though that I can not stay and catch up. My dear Poppy and I have to go."

Goku frowned. "Cell, put her down. I know her ki now, and that kid inside her isn't even developed enough to hide its own. You have nowhere to hide."

Cell tightened his arm around her, Poppy looking up at him. He looked furious still, his eyes darting from Goku and Piccolo. He was getting cornered. "Cell-"

She stopped when Goku spoke, a big smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "We don't have to fight you know. I really don't want to kill you and leave her and your baby all alone."

"Goku!"

"Well I mean look at him Piccolo! He's got a kid on the way, and he's clearly protective of her. He's not the same person he used to be." Goku took a step forward, hand outstretched, "Come on Cell, clearly you don't want to kill every human any more."

"You are quite right. I was thinking of ruling the planet. Not quite as lofty as destroying it and the universe. But I think it's the Piccolo in me screaming to rule the world." Cell said sarcastically, adjusted his hold on Poppy, cradling her bridal style.

Goku smiled at Piccolo. "See, he can change. He's like Frieza now. Just a bit more and Cell will be like Vegeta."

"Goku you idiot! One, that was clearly sarcasm. And two, and most important of all... Frieza still wants to kill you!"

"Yeah but he's not actively trying. Anyone can change. You, Vegeta, and Buu all are my friends now."

Poppy kept looking at Cell, she could see he was thinking things over. His panicked anger was soon replaced by a smirk. Apparently he had his out. "Goku is right Piccolo. I have changed. I don't want to fight you now. I still loathe you're very being but I can cast aside my purpose to be a loving father and train myself more."

"Maybe you will even catch up to me and we can fight again." Goku said in a chipper tone, "See Piccolo? It's all fine."

Poppy could not handle how utterly naive this man was. Good natured as she had always suspected but he really put too much trust in the actions of others. Piccolo could at least see this was a stupid idea.

Not that she wanted Cell to die, but Goku should of been more cautious.

Piccolo looked seriously ticked off, grinding his teeth. "Alright. Fine. Good luck explaining this to everyone, Goku, because I sure as hell am not." He turned looking over his shoulder at Poppy and Cell. With a scoff he flew off.

"Aw he just misses Pan, I bet." Goku said, putting his fingers to his forehead. "Welp, see ya Cell. Chi-Chi is waiting for me. Lets train sometime, yeah? Oh, and if you kill anyone, you will regret it."

With that last rather serious warning, Goku vanished.

Poppy looked at where Goku once stood, frowning. "He's kind of stupid isn't he? You didn't tell me he was stupid."

Cell chuckled, though the air still felt very charged. "Well, my dear. I was not lying. I do intend to train and get stronger. That was always my intention. However having to hide myself was also an issue. But seeing as everyone now knows, I can train at my leisure."

He mumbled a moment about how 'Frieza was alive now too', before looking down at her, his previous panicked fury long gone and replaced with that smug smirk. "But yes. He is incredibly stupid. It's almost endearing." He set her down, hands on his hips, "Did you miss me?"

Poppy promptly tried to punch him, suddenly on the verge of crying. Cell caught her fist, laughing to himself as he put her arm down. Poppy sobbed. "Don't laugh at you prick! You knew I was pregnant and you just didn't come to me?! What? Did you get cold feet?"

Cell scoffed. "Hardly. I had been hoping Piccolo would leave eventually."

"Cell we only have a limited amount of time to sort what we want to do, and that Piccolo guy seems very tactical and stubborn." Poppy buried her face in her hands, "God you are so clueless."

Cell sounded angry when he spoke, and Poppy made a note to not insult him, no matter how mild, for the time being, considering he had almost lost his head over Piccolo implying he was not perfect. "I am not clueless. I was very aware how stressful this would be for you, but it could not be helped."

"If you cared you would of come to me as soon as you could sense the fetus!" Oh god her eyes were wet. She was crying. Cell looked mortified and insulted.

"I care very much!" Cell snapped, "But I also care about living, and where would you be if I died?! Who would help you care for it then? Who would train them?!" Cell put his hand on his chest, raising his voice. "I am the only one who can help you raise this child!"

"Who said anything about raising?!"

Oh now he looked angry, his temple throbbing again. However unlike with Piccolo, he took a deep breath and composed himself. "I apologize for assuming. What do you want to do?"

There was the proof he was changing. Granted she didn't know what he would have done if this had been happening in the time before the Cell Games. She did not know him from back then. All she knew was what she saw on the tv. But he did fancy himself a gentleman. And gentlemen didn't force women to stay pregnant.

And what did she want? Poppy crouched down on the overgrown grass, holding her head as she let out an angry yell. When she was a little girl this was what she had wanted. Well, sort of. She had wanted a handsome husband and a baby. She had wanted that up until she was sixteen, and then the depression started setting in, slowly sapping everything out of her until she became what Cell found. A depressed apathetic woman who ate one crappy meal a day.

But now she had the handsome man, and she had the baby on the way. She was feeling better these days too. She was not cured by any means, but Cell's very presence in her life had pushed her to start doing some actual self care.

Poppy sniffed, looking up at Cell as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want… I want the baby. And I want you."

No smug smirk. No cockiness at all. He uncrossed his arms and motioned for her to come to him. Poppy did, getting up and running into his arms. He held her tightly, leaning over to press his face into her pink hair. He hmm quietly. "You need to redye your hair."

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Poppy rubbed her stomach, frowning. It was quite sore. Almost like period cramps. She got up and sighed. She was feeling depressed again. And very lethargic. The morning sickness was gone, but all these new problems just started creeping up on her.

Damn and she had just started feeling better too.

She shuffled to her kitchen, grabbing one of the meals her mother prepared for her. Her mom knew she was pregnant now and had started sending over more food, despite Poppy telling her Cell could cook for her just fine.

Her family had not met Cell yet, but Poppy was hoping to slowly ease them into the idea of Cell being the father of their grandbaby.

Speaking of Cell.

He was behind her suddenly, chest pressed against her back. "Good afternoon Poppy."

Poppy looked up at him, frowning. 'Wait it's the afternoon?"

Cell nodded. "Its two pm." He tilted his head a bit, touching her hip, "Are you feeling depressed again? You look terrible."

"I do. I'm so tired." She looked back down at the food. Her mom's takoyaki. She poked at it before taking a bite. Yeah it definitely felt like depression again. She wasn't really enjoying it. She would eat it regardless. For her baby.

Cell leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way." he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, before setting both hands on her hips again.

"Hmm."

Poppy looked up at him again, swallowing her food. "Hmm what?"

"You feel boney." Cell stepped away and looked her over.

Poppy looked down at herself. She didn't really notice anything. "I don't look different. Are you sure? Maybe it's your cooking."

Cell pinched her side. "I am intimately aware of all your person, and my cooking is flawless." Cell smirked when she blushed, "You are not as soft as you used to be."

"I was never overweight Cell." Poppy scowled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"But you were not boney. Get on that scale in your bathroom. You should be gaining weight. Not losing it."

Poppy did as he said, going into her bathroom and looking around for the scale. She had put it away somewhere. As she looked, a thought came to her. "Cell… Are you still going to destroy earth?"

Cell was silent, and when Poppy turned to look at him, she could see he was thinking very hard.

Finally, after a while he spoke. "... No. I'm not going to destroy the earth."

"Are you going to kill everyone?" she pressed.

"... No." Cell looked away from her, "I have come to the realization that if I killed everyone, it would probably send you into a suicidal depression. I can not have that."

Poppy put her hand to her chest, speaking sarcastically. "Awww. It's for my sake? How sweet."

"Quiet." Cell snapped, "However, my original purpose will not change. I will kill Goku and his spawn. And then I will go into the stars and begin a long conquest of the universe… Frieza won't even be able to stop me."

She had heard him mentioned a few times. "... Who?"

Cell waved her off, folding his arms. Poppy pouted, going back to looking for the scale. She pulled it out from way back under the sink. "Gonna take your family with you into space?"

"But of course."

That sounded fun, honestly. Space travel… How exciting. Well, him killing Goku and Gohan wasn't… She would work on that. Poppy got onto the scale. She had been about one hundred and thirty pounds according to the doctor she saw shortly after Cell came back.

She was reading one hundred and twenty. She had lost ten pounds. "Cell… You were right. I'm ten pounds lighter. I don't… I'm eating regularly." She looked up at him, "If I lose more I could lose the baby."

Cell scowled, hands squeezing his biceps. "Get dressed. We are going somewhere."

Poppy nodded, pulling on some clothes. Cell picked her up, fingers on his forehead. Poppy pressed her face to his neck, and just before he instant transmissioned she took note of how he smelled. Like wax and chemicals. It was oddly comforting, if a bit strange.

With a tug on her stomach she found herself in a kids room. A young boy's room it looked like.

"H-Hey who are you?!"

Poppy looked over to see a boy with lavender hair sitting on the bed, eyes wide.

"Well if it isn't Trunks. You look shorter than when I last saw you." Cell smirked, "Is your mother here?"

Trunks got up, baring his teeth at Cell. "You are Cell aren't you?! Father warned me you were around." The boy yelled loudly, fire seemingly surrounding him. His eyes turned blue, and his hair yellow. The air felt charged again like when Piccolo had been at her house.

"Hoho, slow down there junior. I have no intention of fighting. Besides, would you really attack me with a pregnant woman in my arms?"

Poppy lifted her hand, waving meekly at him. "Hi."

Trunks blinked, his hair going lavender again. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. Now, I came to see your mother. Is she here?"

Trunks frowned at him, but got off his bed. "Yeah. She is. Why?"

"Poppy is unwell and I want Bulma to look her over."

Poppy blinked, looking at Cell. She KNEW that name. "Bulma Briefs?"

Cell looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yes. She has some of Dr. Gero's notes. I am hoping she may know what is wrong with you. Hopefully it's nothing to do with my progeny, but better to be safe than sorry."

Trunks kept frowning. "Okay. I'll take you to her. But I'm stronger than you so don't pull anything."

* * *

"I have no idea what's wrong with her." Bulma exclaimed, red in the face, "I'm a genius but I'm not a certified doctor."

"Well is it my progeny that is doing this to her?"

"How should I know?!"

"Don't you have Dr. Gero's notes?" Cell snapped, scowling. God this woman was certainly a perfect fit for Vegeta.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I have some of his notes on Android 17 and 18, that's how I made that detonator, but I have nothing about you. Everything about you is gone."

Cell tched, his anger flairing. "Well then what good are you to me?"

Bulma didn't even flinch. "Well I'm still the best chance you have of finding out why she's so sick. Not only can i afford the best doctors on the planet, but I am the leading scientist on alien biology and you just so happen to be made up of nothing but aliens."

Before Cell could respond, the door slammed open, Vegeta storming in. Already he was in his super saiyan form, and looked furious to boot. "What are you doing near imy/i Bulma?!"

"Your Bulma? Hoho, has the prince softened?" Cell laughed, looking down at Vegeta with a sneer, "Who knew killing Trunks would finally have given you a heart."

"You killed a baby?!"

All three of them turned to Poppy, who was looking at Cell horrified.

"I… No. It was a future version of his son." Cell stammered, "I didn't kill any babies."

Bulma looked at him with a brow up, and Cell avoided looking at her. Poppy didn't need to know that he had actually done just that in his imperfect form. Not that it mattered. The Dragon Balls had reversed everything he had done. So why feel guilty?

"What do you mean 'future' version?! What like time travel?"

"Exactly. He and I both came from the future."

Poppy opened her mouth but Vegeta interrupted.

"Bulma why are you letting that thing and its woman into our home near our daughter?" Vegeta hissed out.

Poppy scowled. "Wow you have got to be Vegeta."

"Yes, this is Vegeta." Bulma said, glaring daggers at her husband, "Vegeta, Cell came to me because I am the best there is. His 'woman' is sick and I need to find out why. Cell or not, it's my duty to help people."

"Maybe she is sick because that thing inside her is sapping the life out of her like its sire loved to do to entire cities!" Vegeta glaring right back.

Cell stepped back and enjoyed the argument going on between them. How very entertaining. His very presence sent everyone into an uproar it seemed.

"Oh so I don't help her then? Let her possibly lose the baby? Risk her health?" Oh ho she was laying the guilt on him thick. And it seemed to be working.

Vegeta got red in the face, stumbling over his words. "Well no, but-"

"I would be an idiot not to study this and a cruel person not to help, and that is final!" Bulma stomped her foot, and Vegeta practically pouted.

"Fine." Vegeta turned to Cell, curling his lip, "If you lay a hand on my family, I will rip your head off, repeatedly."

"I sense you are still sore about how I literally crushed your very spirit."

"Shut your mouth or else I'll knock the perfect right out of you like Kakarot's brat did!"

"Oh please try, maybe Krillin will get another wife out of it."

"Oh knock it off." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's collar and tugged him over, kissing his cheek. "Now get out and let me work. And you, stop antagonizing my husband to compensate for your lower power level."

Cell closed his mouth, scowling down at her then glancing at Poppy who looked the most confused she ever had in his time meeting her. He did suppose he had only relayed minor details and not his entire life story, so all these mentions of past encounters were going over her head.

He watched Vegeta stalk off, smirking a moment at his flustered appearance. However his smirk fell and he turned back to Bulma. "Could it be… Doing that to her?""

"I don't know." Bulma walked over to Poppy, smiling at her, "I'll do everything I can for you, alright? Now lay back I need to take a scan of the fetus okay?"

Poppy laid down, rubbing her forehead with the back of hand. "I mean, it would be kind of dumb for Dr. Gero to make it so the baby killed the mother right?"

"That would be pretty inefficient." Bulma said, adjusting her scanner for organic bodies, "He was very thorough, if Cell himself is anything to go by. He's practically-" Bulma caught herself and glared at Cell, who smirked smugly at her.

Cell gloated. "I'm practically what? Perfect perhaps? Please do continue that thought."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Getting the scanner into position and turning it on. "Alright let's see…"

Bulma pointing to the screen. "There is the head, and there are its limbs…" She paused a long moment before continuing, "There's a tail… How long has it been?"

"Been?" Cell rose a brow at her and Bulma rubbed her forehead.

"Been since conception?"

"Over two months, I think." Cell said, and Bulma frowned, looking back at the screen.

"Thats… Thats not possible this is a fetus that's at least four months." Bulma looked at Poppy, "You are already over one third of the way through your pregnancy. You are in your second trimester."

"That isn't possible. We had sex once before she became symptomatic. And it was not early enough for the fetus to be that old." Cell said it matter of factly, and Poppy's face went red.

Bulma held her chin, thinking it over. Her eyes widened and she looked at Cell excitedly. "Of course! It's malnutrition!"

"What?" Poppy sat up, "I eat perfectly fine! How is it malnutrition?"

Bulma began excitedly gesturing, "Fetuses take nine months to develop. Any sooner or any longer and it can cause health issues. I think Dr. Gero may have somehow made it so any child you sired would grow faster than normal. Six months is as fast as one can make it. Any faster and it would make the mother starve."

"Why would he do that when I can make my Cell Juniors in an instant?"

"Don't know, but I think Dr. Gero had some sort of plan for you after you killed Goku. Think of it like this. The Cell Juniors are the foot soldiers, ready to fight in an instant, but your children are the future."

Cell frownd. "Eugenics was his plan then?"

Bulma made a face. "Egh don't say it like that, it makes me feel gross just thinking about it."

"That's what it is though."

"Yes but don't say it like that."

"This is about improving the human race by injecting superior dna into their population. It has nothing to do with forced sterilization and restrictions of one's right to procreate."

"Yes but everyone instantly thinks about the sterilization part when they hear it. So we will not be calling it that."

Poppy chimed in from the table. "Not that this isn't fascinating but why is the baby growing faster than normal making me sick?"

Bulma seemed to be relieved to stop talking about the current topic. "Its putting a lot of stress on your body. Using a lot of energy, and its growing so fast it's making you more achy then you should be."

Poppy frowned. "So wait I'm Bella Swan from Twilight?"

"Twilight?" Cell was confused.

"It's a book." Bulma said to him before continuing, "Not quite. Bella Swan was basically being eaten alive, and not to mention battered, by the baby. In this case the baby is just growing too fast for your body to handle. It's not feeding off your blood, but its using up more energy than normal and you are not getting enough energy for yourself, thus the weight loss."

Poppy looked surprised "Wait you read Twilight?"

"It's a guilty pleasure. Now how about your health before. How was it?"

"Well, I did smoke before, and I didn't eat well." Poppy laid back down on the table, "I was… really depressed before I met Cell."

"There are studies that link major depressive disorder to metabolism, which would make things even harder for you now. A lot of factors that can naturally affect metabolism are things those with depression have trouble with." Bulma said, "Are you eating better now? Are you still smoking?"

"I am, and I quit that the moment I found out I was pregnant. I'm also exercising more."

Bulma smiled. "That should help also. But you should see someone for more long term help. Maybe even antidepressants."

Poppy sighed. "You sound like my mom."

"Those hormones are only going to make it harder." Bulma put her hands on her hips, smiling confidently, "Don't worry. You just need to intake more food until the baby's growth slows down. The achy muscles though you will have to deal with on your own. I would recommend a heating pad."

Poppy nodded, and Cell reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. He would make sure she would get help.


	12. Chapter 12

His family needed a house. A good one. Lots of room, two stories. Everything they could want.

Poppy questioned how but Cell assured her he was more than capable of building it. He had read up on everything, and had retained it all.

Now he stood in a very familiar spot. Where it had all ended for him. The very land he had held his Cell Games. He hummed to himself as he began to walk around the grass, slowly plotting the lay out. The land had managed to recover rather well, though it was no longer used for farmland like it had been.

He used his eye lasers to carve a line into the dirt, slowly making the shape he wanted. Foundations first. Then he could plot the room lay out. How very exciting indeed.

"Hiya Cell!"

Cell closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. At least Goku wasn't one to toss insults, so he did not expect to be enraged. Just mildly annoyed. Better him than Vegeta for sure. "Goku, to what I owe the pleasure?"

Goku laughed nervously "Oh, all my friends demanded I see what you are up to. You are just letting that power level flow free huh? You are way stronger than when I last saw you."

"Oh yes, training does that for those with Saiyan blood." Cell said smugly, activating his eye lasers again to continue his foundation carving.

His ki had grown immensely in the last few weeks of training. No longer needing to hold back truly worked its magic. He still was not on par with Goku, but he would be soon.

"It would get even higher if you trained with me… So what are you doing?" Goku crouched down by one of the trenches Cell had carved.

The man just kept badgering him to train with him, but Cell had no intention to. "Laying foundations." Cell finished, using his telekinesis to lift the shape he had carved out from the dirt, "I thought it fitting to make my new beginning where I met my end. Poetic I think."

He had already prepared limestone for the process, a nice pile of the cement mixture off to the side. All he needed was water, sand, and gravel. The sand and gravel was easy, he would just use the rocks and dirt he had carved from the earth.

"Ohh you are building a house huh? That's pretty cool." Goku got up, "Need any help?"

Oh gods his attempts at being chummy were infuriating. "And what makes you think _I_ would need help?" Cell looked at Goku, expression unamused.

"Well I can go get some trees for timber. Not a lot here anymore since you and Gohan fought."

Goku was smiling him in such an open and relaxed way. No tension in the slightest. Cell wondered if it was stupidity or just genuine lack of care. Goku really didn't need to be worried about him, did he? Cell frowned. He really was that insignificant now.

No mater. He would get stronger soon.

"Very well. I will get water. You can get the wood. I would like white pine, if you please."

"Alright l can do that. May take me awhile. No idea what white pine looks like, but I can ask Gohan." Goku put to fingers to his head and instant transmissioned away.

By the end of the day, Cell had poured the foundation, and set up the timber frame. Goku was still there, though he had stopped bothering him to train, punching at the air and powering up. Was he really going to stay around all day? His friends must have been furious with him.

"Pretty interesting house." Goku said, in his super saiyan form currently.

"It's an older building style. I was thinking something… Victorian. Poppy likes gothic things, though her fashion is more punk than anything. Trad goth I think?" Cell picked up a few more logs, using psycho crash to carve up the wood into planks for the second story floor.

Goku had a blank smile on his face that just said 'I zoned out because I don't know what you are saying'. He got out of it quickly though. "I've been meaning to ask. You keep calling her Poppy, but Piccolo keeps saying Rainn. What's her name?"

Cell laughed. "Poppy is her birth name. She has red hair you see, Android 16 red mind you, and her parents named her after the flower because of that. She loathes the name. Didn't think it was 'goth' enough so when she was a teenager she started calling herself Rainn." he held up two fingers to Goku as he placed each plank down. "Two ns. Makes it more 'edgy'."

Goku cast him a big grin. "Wow you really like this girl don't you? You talk about her like Gohan does Videl."

Cell scoffed, finishing laying and nailing in the flooring. Goku was right though, Cell was very fond of Poppy. Her little smiles, her crude language, her unconventional style. She was in many ways his opposite. But she was the only being worthy of his affections.

"Are you going to marry her?" Goku kept pressing, "Weddings are great. Lots of food and cake. And Chi-Chi looked so beautiful in her dress. If I could marry Chi-Chi a second time I would."

"You could divorce her and then marry her again." Cell snarked mildly, wondering what to do for the ground floor.

"Nah that would make her mad." Goku sat down on a rock and rested his chin on his fist, thinking it over now.

Hopefully he would be at that for a while. Cell instant transmissioned away, cutting some mahogany trees for the hardwood floors. When he came back, Goku was still there thinking, tapping his finger.

"Goku, could you be useful again? Do you think you could get some rubber padding to put under the floor so it has a bounce to it? Maybe some rolls of carpet?" he was joking, but he doubted Goku would catch that.

"Huh? Uh yeah I think I could. But It's going to have to wait until the morning. I'm pooped. And hungry." Goku waved to him, before vanishing.

Thank god. Now Cell had some quiet. For the next hour he laid out where the wood flooring would go, and the carpet. He didn't know where he would get the carpet, unless Goku took him seriously. He worked on the stairs next, and satisfied, went back to Poppy's little house.

Where Poppy was, the sun was still setting, which Cell was thankful for. He had missed her greatly. She was in the tiny kitchen, her unusual music playing on the cheap speakers as she sat at the table. The long part of her hair was ruby red again, and the short undercut was trimmed and once again a deep raven black.

He did so enjoy it when she took care of herself,

"Hello my dear." Cell pulled out the other chair, turning it around so he could sit on it. He leaned forward on the back, smirking, "The house is coming along well. The foundations are all set and i put up the wooden frame. I told you I could work faster than any human construction team."

Poppy smiled at him. "Can I see it?"

Cell laughed. "Oh heavens no. Not until it's all done. Now tell me, what would you like the walls to be painted? I was thinking about half of each wall should have wood paneling. So some of it has to be painted."

Poppy pouted at him, sticking out her tongue. "Is the paneling going to be dark wood?"

"Mhm. Mahogany."

"Oh fancy."

"Only the best for us."

Poppy held a finger to her mouth, thinking it over. "I guess a simple light grey would work fine."

"Light Grey. Perfect." Cell got off the chair, crouching down by Poppy's side and motioning her to turn to face him. "I want to hear it."

"Again?" She pouted at him in mock annoyance,

"I have not heard them all day." Cell pressed, grinning as Poppy turned to him. Cell took her waist in his hands, pressing the side of his head against her now visible baby bump, as she liked to call it. He closed his eyes, carefully listening. After a while, under the sounds of her own body, he heard the soft whoosh of a tiny heart.

Cell grinned. Ahh. They were coming along wonderfully. He pulled away, looking up at Poppy with a pleased smirk. "How about Cell Junior?"

"You had seven of those already."

"Hmph. You come up with a better name then."

Poppy looked up in thought. She then pursed her lips together, snorting. "Mita."

Cell frowned. "What is so funny about that name? Is this another one of your jokes?"

She nodded, biting her lips as she tried to contain herself. "Mita as in mitochondria."

Ah, that did have a bit of a ring to it. But he didn't get why that was funny. "And why is that name humorous?"

"The… The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." She stifled giggles, her eyes getting wet.

"Yes, I am aware it is! But how is that funny?!" Cell pulled away making a disgusted sound as she burst into peals of laughter, "I'm going to meditate. You should get to bed."

Poppy wiped her eyes, giggling. "Not without you. Come on. I know sleep isn't your thing but you can cuddle and rub my stomach."

"Oh I can get by fine without constantly smothering you with affection. Just admit you feel lonely and I will join you." Cell smirked, laughing as she glared at him.

"Alright fine. I get lonely, Cell. Now get in that bed and stay until im asleep."

Cell motioned to the bedroom. "Get ready, I will be there." He watched as she went into her room.

He flared his ki a moment before he followed after her, spiking it as high as he could. Just to remind them all he was there and kicking. That he was _perfection_. That he was going to get stronger, and that he would defeat every single one of them.

As he slid onto the bed, curling up behind Poppy, he mused to himself. Hmm… Mita was a good name.


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy was now on month five. And she felt like she was on month eight. On one hand she was glad it was going a bit faster, but on the other she wished she could have savored some of the milestones a little more, like the baby moving.

Mita still moved. But now they were little punches and not the odd little flutters. She was not as fond of the punching and kicking. Thankfully she wasn't breaking ribs like a certain book character, but getting a punch in the kidney was not very pleasant.

Cell was currently rubbing her feet, humming pleasantly as he massaged her arches. He was proving to be very doting and attentive, though she had a feeling he would. He had to be good at everything. Not just good, perfect. It was hot, and annoying.

Poppy's cell phone rang, and she reached for it. It was her dad again. She sighed hard, answering it. He had been calling her a lot recently.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked.

"Dad oh my god I'm fine." Poppy exclaimed.

"You won't let us see you though. Are you sure? He's not keeping you from us is he? I tried calling your house but no one is answering."

"Dad I told you, we moved to the new place. The one he built."

"Well where is this house?"

Cell lifted his head. "In the old farmland between Divine Crossing and the northern wastelands."

Poppy held her finger to her lips, shushing him. Her dad was silent a moment.

"Was that him? I want to talk to him. Put him on the phone."

Before Poppy could answer, Cell had taken the phone away with his speed. He held it to the side of his head, holding his hand out and pushing her back into the chair when she tried to stand. "Hello. This is Alder yes?"

She could hear her father speak, though not make out what he was saying. Cell's smirk grew. "I'm sorry for the delay in our meeting. I've been busy lately and Poppy has been quite tired, with the moving and settling in. I wanted the house to be perfect for her parents when they came."

Another pause, Cell chuckled. "Why yes you can come. I can give you the exact coordinates."

Cell relayed the coordinates, and there was yet another pause. "No we don't know what it will be yet. But feel free to bring some things... No, no clothes. Trust me, we won't need those… Alright two days then. See you soon."

Cell handed the phone back to Poppy, smiling as she took it. He went back to rubbing her feet, humming again.

"Hi dad sorry about-"

"He sounds like a dick." her dad said gruffly, Cell laughing from her feet.

"Uh yeah. He's a little full of himself." Poppy pushed his head away with her foot, Cell frowning at the fact her toes were going up his nose, "He's really sweet though. Just uh… Just be ready he's not um… Like other people."

"... Did you marry one of those animal people, Poppy?"

Poppy went red in the face. "Dad!"

"Its okay if you did! Honestly, it is. Just, what should I be expecting? A dog? A lion?"

"We are not married yet and no he is not an animal person. You will see when you meet him." She hung the phone up, turning it off to make sure he could not call back, "What are you smiling at 'dick'?"

Cell shrugged, returning to his foot massage. "He seems protective. And now I know where you got that foul mouth."

"I'm pretty sure he's thinking you are keeping me locked in a basement." Poppy sank in the chair, sighing, "I wish you hadn't done that. Now I have to deal with them knowing I fucked the guy who swore he would destroy earth."

Cell leaned down, kissing her ankle. "They would have found out eventually. Better sooner than later." He stood, arms folded over his chest. "I'm going to go dust and then weed the garden."

Poppy nodded, grimacing as Mita gave her a kick in the bladder. "Help me up first. I need to pee now."

By the two day mark, the house was as clean as it could be. Probably cleaner than a surgical ward. The garden was well manicured and trimmed too.

Poppy stood outside, hands on her hips as she looked the rose bushes over. She really could not wait to tend to them. "God you really are perfection."

"So are you." Cell stated it like it was the simplest truth in the world, making her flush, "I will go fix lunch. What was it that your grandma made for your father all the time?"

"Baked salmon with a butter sauce." Poppy said, arching a brow at him, "Think you can cook it? Salmon is pretty easy to mess up."

Cell looked offended. "Of course I can cook the salmon."

"Oh please, don't lose your head." She pushed him onto the porch, "Get fishing and cooking. I'll sit out here and wait for them."

She sat in her rocking chair, hands on her swollen stomach, under her arm, some ultrasound images of the baby that Bulma had taken. She had been very helpful, even having her own doctor check up on her to make sure everything was okay.

After an hour, a dust cloud appeared on the horizon, a blue car zipping along the dirt road Cell had made himself. He had plans to pave it but… Poppy was not sure how.

As it got closer, she lifted her hand, waving. Her mother stuck her head out of the passenger side window, waving back wildly to her.

They had a few suitcases strapped to the top… They planned on staying? Oh no.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of her garden, her mom got out, big bag in her hand. "There is my Poppy! Your brother should be here in an hour, we told him where you were and he had a free day!" she made her way up the paved stone walkway, pulling off her big sunglasses as she stepped onto the porch. "Look at you! You are positively glowing!"

"Hi mom I'd get up but… You know."

Her mom dropped the bag, crouching down and smiling. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandma!" She put her hands on Poppy's stomach, "Hello in there! I'm your Nana!"

Mita promptly kicked, her mom laughing. "Do you have pictures?"

Poppy took the folder out from under her arm, smiling. "Yeah right here."

Her mother opened them up, her smile falling just a bit as she looked closer. "Oh… A boy. Uh… Its very-"

"No that's… Their tail. Not their uh… We don't know what they are yet." Poppy flushed.

"They have a tail?" Her mother looked back down, "What is at the end of the tail?"

Poppy rubbed her lips together. "Um… A stinger… I guess?"

Her mother closed the folder, and went back to ogling her belly. Her mother was the sort of person to ignore issues until they were in her lap. "Is the father handsome?"

Poppy nodded. "Very handsome. Down right perfect, I would say."

"Where is this Mr. Perfect? I have some questions about this house." Her father stepped up to the porch, the luggage in his arms. He had a scowl on and the sun shown off his bald spot.

"He's making us lunch." Poppy got up with an oof, holding her arms out to her dad, "Hi daddy."

Her dad dropped the luggage, going up to her and giving her a big hug. He pulled away, looking her up and down carefully.

"Dad I swear to god, I'm fine. Just very pregnant."

"You wouldn't introduce us to him until the baby was almost ready to come out, not to mention you moved house so suddenly we didn't even know where you went. Don't nag your old man for worrying."

"I would be worried if he didn't worry!" Cell called from in the house.

"Is that him?" her dad moved to the front door, but Poppy sammed her hand on the screen door, grinning nervously.

"Sit down a second. I have uh… Some things to tell you." Poppy sat back down, watching as her dad now looked at the folder, frowning as he turned the ultrasound image around, "Uhm… You guys remember the Cell Games right?"

"Oh… Yes. How terrible. I can't believe we let you and your brother watch that as long as we did." Her mom covered her mouth.

"I always thought that business is what made you so depressed. You were never the same after that." her dad huffed, closing the folder finally.

Oh wow her dad… her dad just had to drop that huh? Make it even more awkward.

"Well… My new boyfriend was one of the guys there!"

"Oh! Which one? Was it that handsome blond man that trained under Mr. Satan?"

Poppy heard something like a pan drop in the kitchen. "No mom. It's not him."

"Holly, he doesn't have a tail. And Poppy told me explicitly that he was not a normal man."

"Oh um… Was it that green man in the crowd? With the turban? He was kind of handsome."

Poppy clutched her hands together. "No it wasn't him."

Her father narrowed his eyes, opening the folder again, looking at it closely. He then looked at Poppy. "Poppy-"

The screen door suddenly opened, making all of them jump. Cell stuck his head out, smiling down at her.

"Tell me dear were the potatoes supposed to cook for an hour or forty minutes?" He blinked, looking at her parents, "Oh, Holly and Alder. Good to meet you. I suppose no introductions are necessary if you remember my tournament. The food should be ready in thirty minutes."

Her mother made a squeaking sound.

"You know, they say you just need to look to the mother to see how your female partner ages. And I must say, not disappointed."

Poppy went red in the face yet again. "Not now, Cell."

Poppy had a feeling he was intentionally butting in to break the ice to make the revelation less… Awkward.

"Would you like to eat in the garden, Poppy? Or in the dining room? I would love to test out the table I made but it's lovely today."

"Mom and dad seem to be staying for a while so outside should do fine." Poppy mumbled, smiling a little as Cell leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you two? Drinks?"

Her mother squeaked again, looking white as a sheet. Her dad though, will of iron, just frowned at him. "I want a scotch. Water for my wife."

"Ohoh. Drinking early hm? Alright I think I can get that…" Cell finally went back in. Poppy left in an awkward silence.

Finally, after her mother had been set in one of the wicker chairs to catch her breath, Poppy lifted her hands, waving them in a weak jazz hands motion. "Surprise." she said meekly.

Her dad looked at her, still frowning. "Wasn't he dead?"

"He is apparently very hard to kill." Poppy licked her lips nervously, "Dad… I'm.. I am so-"

He lifted his hand to shush her. "Is he making you happy?" Her father narrowed his eyes at her.

Poppy nodded. Her father let out a long sigh. "If you are happy, then so am I. But if he does anything to you. I'm killing him."

Cell came back out with the water, handing it over to her mother, who took it with a shaky hand. "Thank you…"

Cell cast her a charming grin, then stepped off the porch. "What kind of scotch do you like Alder?"

"Arran Robert Burns, Single Malt." Her dad arched a brow, then made a sound as Cell blasted off, kicking up dust.

He was going to steal again. Great. Poppy really had to hammer in that he had to pay for things now. Thankfully money was not a huge issue in terms of the house. Cell made it 'off the grid' or whatever. He had rigged something up where he spun a turbine and produced electricity… or something. She guessed it worked well, as they had not run out of power or anything yet.

She was very sure he stole all the parts however

Poppy turned to her mom, smiling awkwardly. "Handsome right?"

Her mom looked at her a moment, then laughed. "He is. That charming smile almost soothed my every fear." she trailed over into a nervous chuckle, "So uh…"

"No he's not going to kill everyone." Poppy reached over and pat her mom's hand, "Goku won't let him."

"Who is Goku?" her dad demanded.

"He was at the tournament. Guy in the orange gi and big hair." Poppy smiled, "He came by the old place sometimes to talk with Cell. I don't think Cell likes it but he humors him considering how strong Goku is."

Her dad frowned more. "The guy who made his son fight Cell?"

"Oh… Gohan killed Cell so… I guess that worked out fine." Poppy turned back to her stomach, Mita moving around in there again.

"Wait… Mr. Satan killed Cell…" her mom turned to face her, brows up, "I mean it was in the movie."

Her dad chuckled. "Ha. I knew it."

"Honey!"

"He was literally backhanded into a mountain, Holly. No way Mr. Satan could of killed Cell if he was backhanded into a mountain."

"I thought the same thing!" Poppy chimed in, laughing.

"We can't tell your brother this okay? It would crush him."

"Mom, Oli is thirty-two and a CEO I think he can handle knowing Mr. Satan is a hack."

"He's a very generous man, Poppy."

"Yes mom he is. He tips thirty percent. But he still took credit for what Gohan did." Poppy sighed, "I shouldn't hold it against him I guess, no one else does so…"

Well Cell did.

Her mom's phone went off, the woman fishing it out of her bra and answering it. She lit up. "Yes, its down the dirt road. Okay we will see you soon." She hung up, all her previous nervousness gone, "Remember, don't tell Oli."

Poppy rolled her eyes, fully aware Cell would tell him at the moment the perfect opportunity presented itself.

A fancy red car pulled up a while later, her brother stepping out with a massive teddy bear under his arm. "Well if it isn't Rainn with two ns."

"If it ain't old Oleander." Poppy got up with a little help from her dad, "I see your still a ginger."

"I see you are still a vampire." Oleander hopped up the steps dropping the massive bear and grabbing her in a hug, "You should stay inside or the sun will melt you."

"Haw haw, very funny." She hugged him back, mindful not to squish her belly to hard in the tight grip she was giving him.

"Oof god your crumpling my Gucci jacket."

Poppy shoved him off, slapping at him a few times. "If this Gucci I'm strangling you! Who the fuck spends two hundred thousand zeni on a damned jacket?"

"Its not Gucci don't worry." Oleander picked the bear back up, fishing in his jacket pocket and holding a card out to her, "Happy baby shower."

"If you are trying to give me money again-"

"Listen just take it this time. You have a baby on the way and this should keep you going long enough so you don't have to worry about your job."

"He's right just take it, Poppy." Her mom encouraged.

Poppy sighed and took the card, opening it and looking at the check. "Two hundred million zeni? What the hell?!"

"I added up all the times you refused my help." Oleander winked at her, then pushing the bear in her hands, "This is for the baby. I remember you always wanted one so why not give it to your kid?"

Oleander hugged their mom and dad next, then looked around. "So where is this guy?"

"Right here."

They all turned, Cell standing by the red car, bottle of scotch in his hand as he examined it, putting his free hand on it to wipe something off. "My my, fancy."

Oleander made a sound like their mom, slowly leaning over and whispering to Poppy. "Are you using your vampire magic on me or am I actually seeing Perfect Cell touching my car?"

"You are seeing Perfect Cell touch your car." Poppy said, setting the bear down again and stepping off the porch, "Cell, come up here and meet my brother."

Cell smirked and flew up to her, kissing her forehead as his wings fluttered. "Careful, you will melt."

Oh great he heard all that then. "Ha. Funny. Go say hi to Oli and then go back to your stupid fish."

Cell chuckled, heading up the steps and holding out his hand. "Oleander yes?"

"Uh… Just… Oli please." her brother took his hand after a nervous pause.

Cell grinned. "Oli. Good to meet you. I should check on the salmon." He went back in, humming merrily to himself.

Oleander pointed to the door. "Him?"

Poppy sighed. She didn't really believe it either sometimes. "Yep. That's him. Dad, hand him the ultrasound images."

Their dad handed the folder over. "They have a tail."

Poppy sat back down as she watched her brother look over the images much the same way their father did.

Well, it was working better than she thought it would. So she honestly could not complain. She was a millionaire now too so there was that… She would have to put it in her bank account tomorrow.

And then teach Cell the concept of money.


	14. Chapter 14

"Goku what are you doing?" Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, watching as her husband looked through boxes in the closet.

"We still have Goten's crib right?" Goku looked over his shoulder, smiling at her.

Chi-Chi sighed. Oh what was going on in that head of his. "We do yes. It's in the storage space above my closet. Why?"

"I wanna give it to Cell."

Chi-Chi blinked at him. "I… Cell? You mean the… Cell? The Cell that killed you?"

Goku blinked. "Oh I never told you? He's alive again."

"What?! You just forgot to tell your wife that someone who killed you and tried to kill our oldest son is alive again?!" Chi-Chi clenched her fists, glaring at him as she yelled, "How could you forget that!?"

"I didn't wanna worry you Chi-Chi! Then it just kind of slipped my mind." Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her, "Honest!"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, looking away from Goku with a huff. "Well why does Cell need Goten's old crib?"

"He's going to have a kid, so I thought It would be nice if I gave him something,"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth but then closed it. She tried once again but nothing came to mind. One one hand, it warmed her heart that Goku was so generous. And on the other, why would Goku want to be nice?

She watched as he went and got it, the old wicker crib Goten had slept in. "That's very generous of you, Goku." Chi-Chi finally said, "But why be nice to Cell?"

"He's changed a lot, Chi-Chi. He's got a girlfriend. I think he may want to marry her now after I said how nice weddings are." Goku started dusting it off, looking up at her and smiling, "Do we still have the bedding?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "In the linen closet." She watched him go over, smiling softly, "You said you liked weddings?"

"I loved ours yeah! You were so pretty in your dress." Goku looked around in the closet, pulling out the old mattress and yellow blanket, "The food was good too. But seeing you happy was what really made it great."

Oh… he was just to cute and sweet to stay mad at. "Here give them to me. I'll wash them. You go scrub off the crib."

She got to work, both her and Goku cleaning the old crib. "So when is this baby coming?"

"Uhm" Goku spun the wicker crib around himself, drying it off, "I think right now?"

Chi-Chi stiffened. "What? Now? You could not have thought of this earlier?"

"Haha… I forgot about it until I felt the baby and the mother's ki fluctuating. Yours did that when you had Gohan so I'm just assuming here."

"Goku now I have to wash this even faster to get it ready in time!" Chi-Chi shook her head, going back to washing, putting more weight into it.

"I can dry it fast."

"No! You will get the stuffing of the mattress all out of place. This won't be ready until tomorrow." Chi-Chi sighed. They probably had a crib already. Still it was a sweet gesture so she wasn't going to tell him that.

* * *

"Okay be safe." Chi-Chi put the crib together, putting a bow on it for a final touch before looking up at Goku, "Come right back, okay?"

"Sure thing." Goku leaned down, kissing Chi-Chi's cheek, "Deliver it, see what the baby looks like if Cell lets me, then right back home. Got it." He stood back up, putting his fingers on his forehead.

Soon he was in Cell's yard. It was way different then when he was last there. The house was finished. All painted, and even had a garden. It was a nice house! Goku picked the crib up, going up the front steps and knocking the door.

"Hello? Cell? It's me, Goku!"

"Yes I could sense you."

Goku turned, Cell already behind him. "Hey! I felt some ki fluxuations and I was pretty sure the baby was coming. So I got a gift together."

Goku set the crib down. He had gotten Chi-Chi to let him paint the wicker black. The blanket was still a sunny yellow but it looked good together he thought. "I got it all spiffed up for you guys. Gohan told me what 'goth' was so I figured I would make it black for Poppy."

"Tell me do you give Frieza gifts too?" Cell asked, sounding unamused.

"Well Frieza doesn't live on earth, so no. I don't like him much anyway, even if he did help us. So how is Poppy?"

Cell rubbed his face. A lot of people did that when talking to him. "She's fine. Tired but it all went well."

"Oh good! Hey can I see them? I love kids."

"Oh for the… Quiet down. You will wake them both up." Cell went over to Goku, picking the crib up. He looked it over, and after a moment made a sound of approval. He set it down next to a rocking chair. He adjusted it carefully, before finally looking satisfied.

Goku smiled, just glad he had a place for it, and accepted it. "So can I see them?" he was sure to say it more quietly this time.

Cell let out a long sigh. "I suppose you can." He went to the door, opening it. He motioned to Goku to go first.

Goku stepped in. It wasn't like any house he had ever been in. He looked around, smiling. "Nice place. You could get into building houses for a job."

Cell made a sound of affirmation. Vegeta made those sounds a lot when Goku talked to him. It meant he wasn't really listening to him. Cell closed the door behind them, and made his way up the stairs. "Wait there and touch nothing."

"Eyup." Goku gave him a thumbs up and waited.

Goku wondered where Cell got everything. Did he make it himself? Goku leaned in to look at a lighting fixture. It looked fancy.

He stood up straight as Cell came back down the stairs. Cradled in his hands was a little mini him. Like his Cell jrs, but different and a lot smaller. They were green and not blue, though sporting much fewer spots in comparison to Cell. They also had dark colored lips, which Goku figured came from Frieza and King Cold's dna. They had a tail too, but not very much like Cell's at all. Cell's was tucked away now. This one was out, like Cell's Semi-perfect form.

"This is my son, Mita." Cell said quietly, "He takes after me, clearly."

Mita didn't really remind Goku of Gohan. With newborn Gohan, Chi-Chi and he had to support his head all the time, and hold him a very specific way until he got a little older. Gohan also had not been super alert. Mita however looked directly at Goku with very alert and aware grey eyes, supporting his own head.

"He's holding his own head up." Goku exclaimed, "Wow he's strong already."

Cell smirked. "Indeed. I don't boast to know every detail but I think despite it taking a shorter amount of time to grow, he still came out more far along then a human child."

"He kinda looks like Frieza doesn't he? He's got those dark lips like all of them had… Well, Frost didn't have them." Goku leaned down, getting a closer look. Mita pouted at him, his face scrunching up in an almost exact mirror of Frieza. Goku grinned "Yep. He looks just like Frieza. How weird."

"My son is not 'weird'." Cell said, scowling at him now. Goku bowed a few times to apologize.

"You are going to have a strong kid." Goku said finally, "Maybe he can play with Pan and Bulla when they get older. Or, if he grows fast, Goten and Trunks."

Cell was looking at him in a weird way. Like he wasn't sure if Goku was being serious. "You are being awfully generous, Goku. Is there really no ill will towards me?"

"As long as you don't hurt anyone, not at all!" Goku smiled, "As I said, I think you can change. I think you can even be my friend."

Cell looked like he was on the verge of laughing. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I doubt that, but who am I to crush your dreams?"

"Well, you have Piccolo and Vegeta in you. That's a fifty percent chance that you can. And you have me in there too!" Goku put his fingers to his head, "Bye! I promised Chi-Chi I would be back as soon as I could."

The last thing he saw was Cell having a truly confused look on his face.

"I'm back!"

Chi-Chi rushed out, hugging him. "You are okay! I'm so happy." She pulled away looking up at him, "Did he accept it? Did he hurt you? Did-"

"He accepted it. And I'm fine." Goku leaned down and kissed Chi-Chi on the lips, smiling at her when he pulled away. "It's fine Chi-Chi, really. Everyone changes."

* * *

A/N the end! thanks to those who left nice reviews. Sequel will be up one day, but I have other fics that need attention first (sequel is written but i'm not posting it here until its all up on ao3). You can find all my other stuff on Ao3 under the user Apricots_from_Nara!


End file.
